Una Ultima oportunidad Ccs, Sm, Mkr
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Terminada Se a quedado sola, y esa soledad esta matandola lentamente, 2 chicas aparecen en su vida ¿Lograran salvarla, y salvarse así mismas? SM, CCS, MKR, reviews
1. Prologo

Una ultima Oportunidad

Prologo 

Una chica rubia se encuentra en la banca de un parque mientras, mira sus manos, las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas se encuentran devastada y sin nada por que pelear, no entiende por que la vida es tan cruel con ella después de todo ella a ayudado a salvar la tierra muchas veces. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * 

Una chica de cabellos castaños se encuentra en el mismo lugar que la anterior también esta llorando, siente una gran soledad una soledad que penso que jamas volvería a sentir, sus ojos esmeralda estaban fijos en el suelo dentro de ellos no habia nada salvo dolor. 

* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Una pelirroja se encontraba mirandoa las dos chicas anteriores como le gustaría poder llorar, como ellas, pero había hecho una promesa, jamas volvería a derramar una sola lagrima más, nunca jamas... 

* * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * 

Lucy, Sakura, y Serena se miraron por un segundo..., un segundoq ue les parecio un minuto,.. un minuto que parecia una hora, y una hora que les parecio toda una vida. 


	2. Un triste despertar

Un triste despertar

La lluvia se hacia cada vez más fuerte, la sombrilla no era capaz de contener la lluvia, la chica bajo ella estaba mojada, pero no le importaba, ¿Que más daba si se veia bien o mal?, ¿Que importaba lo que ella sintiera?, el mundo se podía ir al demonio, ya no, jamas volveria a aparecer, Sailor Moon acababa de morir. 

-"¿que?- Había preguntado escondiendo el llanto en sus ojos 

-"Así es Serena, iré a Alemania"- Amy Mizuno miro a la rubia con trsiteza 

-"Yo, ire a estados unidos, participare en una pelicula"- La voz de Mina sonó triste 

-"Nosotras iremos a francia"- Haruka, Muchiru y Hotaru, la miraban desididas 

-"Yo ire a un templo de meditación, en Hong Kong"- Rei parecia ser la que más triste estaba 

-"Tengo una beca para estudiar gastronomia, en Inglaterra"- Anuncio Lita cabizbaja, retirada un poco del grupo 

_-"Darien se fue a Estados Unidos, Setzuna volvio a la puerta del tiempo, eso significa que me quedare sola"- _Penso tristemente Serena 

-"Espero que todo salga bien chicas, se que triunfaran y cuando regresen estaré aqui esperandolas"- Serena hablaba animada, escondiendo en una sonrisa aquel dolor sordo que dominaba su interior, contenia el llanto con el unico fin de que sus amigas no se preocuparan, por que ese seria su ultimo fin de semanas juntas, Serena sabía que una vez que se marcharan, nada le aseguraba que regresaran. 

Una rafaga de viento la saco de sus pensamientos se encontraba de nuevo en aquel parque donde simpre se encontraba con aquellas chicas, pero, no había rastro de ellas por ninguna parte. 

Cerca de ahí 

Sakura camina lentamente, en otra época le emocionaban los días lluviosos, pero ya no, desde hacia algunos años eso había quedado atras, la maestra de las cartas miro dentro de ella, unos cuantos años atras. 

-"Hermano a donde vas?"- Le había preguntado a Touya quien salia de la casa, tras haber discutido con su padre 

-"Cuida de nuestro padre Monstruo"- Le dijo antes de ponerse el casco y arrancar la moto 

En ese momento se había quedado sola, su hermano se había ido, Yukito había ido a estudiar fuera, Tomoyo estaba en Estados Unidos, Eriol en Inglaterra, y Shaoran a muchos Kilometros lejos de ella, pero eso no era lo que hacia que sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, tuvieran esa tristeza, dolor, su padre... había muerto apenas tres meses atras.. tres meses en los cuales ella se había sentido sola, olvidada, abandonada, odiando a todos por dejarla sola, por que nadie había ido a verla... ninguno de lo que alguna vez llamo amigos, nada, no habia nadie que la abrazara a hora que lo nesecitaba, estaba sola, ya no estaba, su hermano, Yue, Kero, Shaoran, Ni siquiera Kero, estaba sola y esa soledad estaba consumiendo su alma lentamente. 

Una extraña energía la saco de sus pensamientos, era aquella chica rubia que siempre estaba en el parque, se miraron por unos momentos, Sakura miro el mar de los ojos de Serena y esta a su vez se perdio en el esmeralda de Sakura, ambas sintieron una presencia cálida que reconfortaba su corazón, ninguna hablo solo corrieron para entrar al parque y sentarse en el lugar de simpre, pero faltaba alguien... 

Lucy corre mientrs la lluvia se calma, no sabe por que pero tiene que llegar a ese parque... su uniforme se pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, ella esta empapada y corre, corre para alejar los recuerdos pero... 

-"Que estas diciendo Lucy"- Marina la miro enfadada 

-"Lucy, no puedes hablar en serio"- 

-"Estoy hablando en serio Anais, no las necesito, pueden irse no las extrañare"- Anais y Marina se habían alejado dirigiendole una ultima mirada, llena de tristeza y tambien de desconcierto 

-"No se vayan, no se vayan"- Gritaba en el aeropuerto, la gente la habia mirado y la esquivava sin prestarle atencion, ella sabía que era demasiado tarde, sus amigas se habían ido, y ella no volveria a verlas nunca... 

Llego al parque y miró a las chica que estaban sentadas en el lugar de simpre, la rubia estaba mojada y tenia una sombrilla rosada en sus manos, la otra chica tenia un impermeable amarillo, Lucy solto un suspiro al verlas, no sabía por que, pero esas precencias la tranquilizaban, de pronto el cielo se oscurecio, y un extraño ser aparecio a mitad de parque, el ser solto un agudo grito, que hizo a las chicas taparse los oidos, Lucy corrio a golperlo, ante la mirada atonita de las otras, pero el ser fue más rapido, y la mando a chocar contra los árboles, despues fue la rubia quien fue a caer entre unos matorrales, sakura saco de su bolsa un libro, mientrs de sus ropas sacaba una extraña llave y resitaba unas palabrs pero... 

-"LIBERATE"- Grito la chica desesperada por tercera vez, mientrs miraba el libro de las Sakura Cards, cerrado, estaba cerrado, tenia en su portada un león y en la contra portada una luna... 


	3. El renacer de las Guerreras

El RENACER DE LAS GUERRERAS  
  
Serena observaba a la pelirroja inconsciente, y ala chica de ojos verdes desesperada tratando de abrir un libro, mientras en sus manos colgaba una llave en forma de estrella, logro ver como aquella criatura la golpeaba mandándola unos cuantos metros haciéndola chocar contra una de las bancas, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro.  
  
"¿Qué haces ahí?, tienes que ayudarla"- una voz en su interior la animaba  
  
-"No quiero, no quiero tener que pelear"-  
  
"Eres una cobarde crees que ellas hubieran dudado, ERES SAILOR MOON, con un demonio que esperas"-  
  
Serena se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, aquellas palabras dichas por su propiamente, la había hecho reaccionar, sus amigas jamas hubieran duda, en ayudar, alzo su medallón el cual traía entre sus ropas... de entre los matorrales la guerrera de la luna surgió de nuevo, más hermosa que nunca.  
  
-"No perdonare a aquien lastime gente inocente y tampoco dejare que arruines este hermoso parque, por eso Sailor Moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna"- La pose de la chica dejo perplejo al ser que la miraba con unos ojos negros, más negros incluso que la misma noche  
  
Sailor Moon peleaba contra el Monstruo pero sus ataques no eran suficientes, la presencia del ser no se agotaba mientras la de ella si, ninguno de sus ataques le habían hecho más que cosquillas al monstruo, ni siquiera "Por el poder de la luna plateada" había logrado hacerle el menor daño, Sakura miraba toda la escena sintiendo como algo recorría todo su cuerpo, no dejaría que nada le pasara a Sailor Moon, de eso estaba segura, el libro de las cartas comenzó a brillar cayendo de las manos de la chica (Quien no lo había soltada ni con el ataque que había sufrido) en ese momento un pequeño peluche en forma de león u oso apareció Sakura tomo su llave...  
  
-"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto la misión contigo, ¡LIBÉRATE!, Firey"- La chica se vio rodeada de fuego, pero no era su carta, en ese momento serena lanzaba su ataque, sus poderes se mezclaron formando una extraña gema roja que entro en la muñeca de Lucy, quien al instante recibió una extraña armadura, Lucy levanto la mano y..  
  
-"Flecha fuego"-  
  
-"FIREY"- Grito Sakura aun más fuerte que antes  
  
-"Por el poder de la luna plateada"- Los tres poderes acabaron rápidamente con el ser, las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas de asombro  
  
-"Que es lo que pasa aquí, ¿acaso querían matarme?"- Grito el pequeño ser que había salido del libro y que se había quedado inconsciente un momento ahora volaba alrededor de las chicas  
  
-"¡Kero!"- Grito sakura emocionada, mientras abrazaba al pequeñín  
  
-"¿quién eres Tú?, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?"- Grita él soltándose del abrazo de la chica  
  
-"Yo soy Sakura, Kero ¿No me recuerdas?"-  
  
-"Estas bien"- La voz de Sailor Moon se escucho tras ella  
  
-"Sí, ¿y ustedes?"- Pregunto Mirando tanto a Sailor Moon como a la pelirroja  
  
-"Estamos bien"- Dijeron ambas  
  
-"QUE... QUE... TU... TÚ ERES... ERES. SAKURA, PERO ESO SOLO QUIERE DECIR QUE OTRAVEZ ME QUEDE DORMIDO"- Grito el peluche para después quedar en estado de Shock  
  
-"Cuídense"- Y Sailor Moon desapareció tras los árboles, al quitarse su transformación Serena Tsukino se acomodo junto a un árbol mientras su largo cabello (que le llegaba a las caderas) se llenaba de hojas, y maleza  
  
-"La rubia!!!"- Grito Sakura de pronto  
  
"Que tonta que no se dio cuanta que la rubia y Sailor moon son la misma persona" penso Lucy mientras veía a Kero quien parecía que no saldría jamás de su estupor  
  
-"Te encuentras bien"- Pregunto Sakura a la rubia quien parecía estar saliendo de la inconsciencia  
  
-"Que paso?"-  
  
-"No te preocupes no paso nada, ¿Estas bien, no te lastimaste?"-  
  
-"No te preocupes estoy perfectamente"- Dijo Sonriendo para calmar a la chica  
  
-"Por que finges?"- Pregunto la pelirroja llegando  
  
-"¿Fingir, de que hablas? - Pregunto Serena sobresaltada  
  
-"Sabes a lo que me refiero o no? Sailor Moon"- Serena palideció  
  
-"No se dé que hablas"- balbuceó Serena  
  
-"No lo sabes o no lo quieres decir"- Dijo Lucy mirándola retadora Sakura noto la tencion y decidió hacer algo  
  
-"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 17 años y estudio en el campus CLAMP, y cual es su nombre?- Sonrío, puede que las otras no quisieran pelear, o que la luz de felicidad que se notaba en las pupilas de Sakura las hubiera calmada, o talvez que se sentían demasiado solas como para despreciar a una persona que parecía ser capaz de volverse su amiga por que se apresuraron a decir  
  
-"Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 20 años y el campus Gamma"- Dijo dándole la mano a Sakura y Lucy  
  
-"Mi nombre es Lucy Chido, tengo 20 años y estudio en el campus Clamp"- Dijo ella  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!!!!!!!!"- El grito de Kero sobresaltó a las chicas  
  
-"Que pasa Kero?"- Pregunto Sakura  
  
-"Esas presencias son muy poderosas, Tu la chica pelirroja, ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto?, Y tú la chica rubia, ¿por qué tu presencia es tan poderosa?"- El resplandor que rodeo a Kero sobresalto a Serena, quien miraba atónita a la bestia guardiana, Kerberos  
  
-"MI... mi... Nom... Nombre es Serena y no quiero hacerte daño"- articulo con algo de dificultad la futura gobernante de la tierra  
  
-"Mi nombre es Lucy yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño, esta armadura es. bueno no tengo idea de cómo llego hasta aquí, pero yo soy una guerrera mágica"- Dijo Lucy mientras su aura de fuego la rodeaba  
  
-"¿Una guerrera magica?, ¿Dónde están tus compañeras?"-  
  
-"No lo sé"- Dijo ella tristemente  
  
-"Y tu, no has contestado a mi pregunta"- Ahora era Serena la que era analizada por la mirada de hierra del guardián  
  
-"Supongo que no tiene caso seguir fingiendo, la razón por la que sientes mi presencia es por que soy una Sailor Scaut Sailor Moon"-  
  
-"Muy bien"- Dijo Kerberos aprobatorio -"Mi nombre es Kerberos, soy él guardián del libro de las Sakura Cards, Sakura es mi ama"- El orgullo que ocupo Kero al referirse a ello hizo sonrojar a Sakura  
  
-"Pero. ¿Qué es lo que eres Sakura?- Pregunto Lucy  
  
-"Yo una maestra de las cartas"- mientras enseñaba las cartas que sacaba del libro  
  
Notas de la autora: Un capitulo más, es una poco más largo que los anteriores por una pagina, no se preocupen prometo hacerlos más largos, por ultimo espero sus Reviews que dan animo y te ponen contenta cuando acabas de reprobar un examen de Administración de Centro de Sistemas, por suerte mis padres no se enteraron por que si no, no estaría yo aquí escribiendo esto si no estudiando, estudiando y estudiando, bueno espero sus Reviews y agracias a todas por el apoyo. 


	4. Encuentro con los recuerdos

Reencuentro con los recuerdos

Tokio_(2 semanas despues de la presentación)_

-"Si esto sigue así, voy a terminar por reprobar el semestre"- Grito sakura mientras sacaba ocho de sus cartas y las lanzaba contra una nueva creatura que había aparecido en el parque Hueno 

-"Sakura, CUIDADO, "Rayos Rojos"- El grito oportuno de Lucy salvo la vida de su amiga quien había ocupado la carta Shield para protejerse 

-"Lucy, ¿donde está Serena?"- Pregunto Sakura al percatarse de la ausencia de la rubia 

-"QUE .. no esta con.. "flecha fuego", no estaba contigo?"- Dijo mientras notaba como el ser parecia volerse más fuerte a cada ataque de ellas 

-"No"- Grito Sakura mientras veia como la carta Watery, era vencida y regresaba a ella ya en su forma de carta 

-"Si esto sigue así no viveremos para contarlo"- Dijo lanzando una esfera de fuego a su enemigo 

-"Donde demonios estara Serena"- Grito Kerberos mientras detenia un golpe con su cuerpo 

Serena se encontraba inconciente, entre los árboles de cerezos, el golpe que el enemigo le propino la había mandado al mundo de la inconciencia desde hacía más de 5 minutos, tenia una herida al ras del cabello y la sangre ya había cubierto toda una parte de su rostro, sus coletas se estaba deshaciendo y su falda se encontraba completamente rasgada, en estas condiciones la encontraron tres chicos 

-"Sailor Moon"- Grito con desesperación un chico de Cabello negro que se encontraba sujeto en una coleta y ojos Azules 

-"Solo esta inconciente"- Dijo un chico de cabello gris y ojos verdes tomandole el pulso 

-"Si, pero... miren lo que esta haya"- Dijo el chico de cabellera castaña y ojos lilas 

-"Es lo que creo que es"- Murmuro el más bajito 

-"Creo que ha llegado la hora de volver a la accion" 

Sakura se encontraba inconciente..., Lucy y Kerberos la protegían pero ambos sabian que era solo cuestión de tiempo para hacerle compañia a su amiga. 

-"Laser de estrella fugaz"- 

-"Infierno Estelar"- 

-"Estrella de Sailor"- 

Los ataque de las mujeres vestidas de negro habían salvado a Lucy y Kerberos 

-"Se encuentran bien?"- La voz de la mujer se escuchaba lejana, Lucy Y Kerberos cayeron inconcientes 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Estan despertando"- La voz de Serena se escucho en el lugar 

Lucy abrio los ojos y se encontro con la mirada azul de Serena, la mirada estaba llena de preocupación, Lucy miro a su alrededor no lo reconocia, no era el departamento de Sakura, ni la casa de Serena y mucho menos su casa 

-"Donde estamos?"- Pregunto 

-"En casa de unos amigos"- 

-"Que paso?"- Pregunto Sakura en cuanto abrio sus ojos esmeralda 

-"Todo esta bien no se preocupen, tan solo estan adoloridas y con unos cuantos rasguños y moretones"- Les informo Serena mientras ellas veian las banditas que cubrian algunas de sus heridas 

-"Y Kero?"- Pregunto Sakura 

-"El se encuentra bien"- Dijo una voz varonil entrando a la habitacion 

-"¿?"- Lucy y Sakura quedaron con signos de interrogación de todos tamaños y colores a su alrededor 

-"El es un amigo mio, es quien nos salvo, su nombre es Seiya Kuo"- Dijo ella señalando al chico y sonriendole 

-"Tu nos ayudaste, muchas gracias"- y ambas chicas hicieron una pequeña reverencia para agradecer a Seiya, el cual se encontraba bastante apenado 

-"Bueno no solo las ayude yo, mis hermanos tambien ayudaron"- Dijo el con una mano en la cabeza, señalando a los chicos que entraban a la habitación, al verlos las chicas tambien hicieron una reverencia 

-"Yaten y Taiki Kuo"- Dijo Serena divertida por el rostro de los chicos 

-"Lucy y Sakura"- Dijo despues señalando a las chicas 

-"y Amy y las demás?"- pregunto Taiki pues le había extrañado mucho encontrar sola a Serena y con esas desconocidas 

-"Pues ella se encuentra en..." 

-"Una PRESENCIA"- Grito Kero sobresaltando a todos 

-"No de nuevo"- se quejo Sakura mientras corria a la ventana -"Yo también puedo sentirla, proviene de..."- 

-"Tomoeda"- Susurro Kerberos 

-"Y que esperamos"- Lucy salio corrienda, seguida de Sakura, Serena que llevaba en sus brasos a Kero y tras ella los hermanos Kuo 

-"Esperen"- Sakura se detuvo de golpe y serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no chocar contra ella-" Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muetra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo, LIBERATE, ayudales a llegar rapido a Tomoeda, "Float"- Serena, Lucy, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se vieron atrapados por un extraño campo que los ayudo a flotar 

-"Sakura y Tu?"- Pregunto Lucy mientras ellos empezaba a elevarse 

-"No hay problema, "FLY"- en la espalda de Sakura surgieron dos hermosas alas -"Así llegaremos más rapído"- Dijo emparejandose con ellos, mientras utilizaba la carta "The ilusion" para que la gente no los notara 

-"Creo que seguire el ejemplo de Sakura, ¡Eterna Sailor Moon!"- En un juego de Luces y plumas Sailor Moon salio del campo volando junto a Sakura, y al mismo tiempo teniendo un terrible presentimiento que desecho inmediatamente 

Mintras tanto Taiki y Yaten miraban evaluadoramente a Sakura y Lucy no podían fiarse de ellas, Seiya por el contrario pensaba que si eran amigas de Serena eran buenas personas 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * 

En tomoeda un grupo de chicos corria mientras eran perseguidos por un ser de apariencia viscosa y de color plateado 

-"AHHHHHHHH"- La chica de cabello castaño estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero otra chica de lentes de ayudo 

-"Shiharu estas bien"- 

-"Si, Gracias Naoko"- 

Ambas corrieron con todas sus fuerzas pero el ser las alcanzo y 

-"Flecha Fuego"-Lucy salvo a las chicas de lo que parecia ser su inevitable muerte, mientras Sakura utilizo la carta Sleep, pero como en otras ocaciones, solo hizo efecto en las personas el ser no cayo bajo los efectos, Kerberos sacaba a las personas de ahí 

La pelea habái sido sumamente larga y dificil, los guerreros ya habían dado lo mejor de si, pero como había sucedido antes, sus poderes eran insinificantes, para empeorar la situacion, el ser podia regenerarse y atrapar los miembros cuando alguien intentaba golpearlo, Sailor Hiler, Faiter, Maiker, estaban fuera de combate, Kerberos aun no se reponia de la pelea anterior y su estado estaba sumamente mal...y las tres chicas quienes ya tenian cortes nuevos en las piernas y la espalda, no parecion ser capaces de derrotarlo solas 

-"Jamas no venceras, protejeremos este lugar así sea lo ultimo que hagamos"- Pensaron las tres mientras Serena y Sakura se lanzaba al ataque, bajo Sakura su insignia empezo a brillar con más intensidad, cerro los ojos y una aura rosada la rodeo 

-"Cartas creadas, bajo el poder de mi estrella"- Su cabello comenzo a moverse con furia -"Es el momento de ser más fuertes, CARTAS SAKURA"- al instante el baculo crecio un poco más, el curculo que ocntenia la estrella se volvio de un color más suave que el tono del mango mientras las alas crecian un poco más, y la estrella se tornaba de un intenso color dorado, por su parte las sakura Card se rodearon de un resplandor dorado, mientras una orilla dorada surguia a cada una... 

-"Te serviremos simpre"- Un Cálido resplandor rosado salió de ellas, mientras Sakura levanto el Vaculo e invoco las cutro cartas más poderosas que tenia 

-"No me fallen, WATERY, FIREY, EARTHY, WINDY"- las cuatro cartas se lanzaron en un ataque conjunto, mientras Serena y Lucy miraban anonadadas el poder de la pequeña, Lucy se atrevio a concentrarse y logro sacar de su joya su espada, hacia que se lanzo al atauqe junto a las cartas, el ataque extremino al ser 

-"Muy bien"- Unos aplausos resonaron en todo el lugar 

Un hombre de cabellos largos y plateados, se encontraba flotando, aparecio entre las sombras, las chicas se pusieron en pose de batalla, Lucy sujetaba con más fuerza la espada, el hombre solo movio las manos y de los tantos anillos que tenia en las manos, un resplandor golpeo en la cabeza a las chicas dejandolas inconcientes 

* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * 

-"Serena, Lucy, ¿Donde estan?"- Pregunto Sakura al verse sola, empezo a bagar por el lugar, pero no importaba a donde fuera solo había oscuridad 

_Por que yo no quiero estar sola, no quiero..." _ y la joven maestra de las cartas comenzo a llorar, extendiendo los brazos en busca de ayuda, de alguien que apaciguara el dolor que sentia 

_"Mamá, Papá, ¿por que?¿Por que me dejaron sola?"_ Empezo a llorar aun más fuerte_ "Por que todos me abandonan, Shaoran, Yukito, Tomoyo, mi hermano... a nadie le importo a nadie"- _

-"Ama por favor no se rinda"- La voz se escuho en todo el lugar 

-"Yue eres tu donde estas?"- 

-"Ama por favor no se rienda, muy pronto estaremos juntos, pero no se rinda"- la voz de Yue desaparecio 

-"YUE, YUE, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLA"- y se dejo caer mientras su llanto se volvia más y más intenso 

* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"¿Chicas?"- Grito Serena a la oscuridad __

"Por que? que fue lo que hice, por que me abandonan, acaso lo meresco yo solo queria, queria" 

-"Princesa, Hija, no te dejes engañar, NO TE RINDAS"- 

-"Ma...MADRE, donde estas?, Madre no me dejes QUE DEBO HACER!!!!!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_"De nuevo la oscuridad... que acaso ya no tengo nada por que luchar?... acaso debo dejarme morir... que ya nada en este mundo tiene sentido, no desde que ellas se fueron, el mundo ya no tiene razon, pero... yo crei que... ellas... soy una tonta nadie, nadie puede entender mi soledad, NADIE"-_

-"Lucy no te dejes engañar, no te puedes morir"- 

-"Luz?" 

-"Si, soy yo, no te dejes morir Lucy, NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR"- 

-"Engañar?, de que.. que quieres decirme, LUZ!!!!!!!!!!!!"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Las tres chicas se vieron rodeadas de niebla 

-"Almenos no estoy sola"- Pensaron las tres 

-"Chicas estan solas, eso no es jusnto verdad?, ustedes han hecho tanto por el mundo y el que ha hecho por ustedes, NADA, tan solo las deja abandonadas"- 

-"Que quieres, quien eres?"- Gritaron las tres 

-"Si, Sailor Moon arriesgo su vida tantas veces y nunca nadie le dio las gracias, en cambio te quedaste sola, por que las que llamaste amigas estan mejor sin ti, Y Sakura te arriesgaste capturando las cartas Clow, para que no hubiera desgracias, te enfrentaste a la carta sellada y que ganaste qeu despues de eso que todos te abandonaran y Lucy de que sirvio arriesgar todo en Sefiro cuando tus amigas te abandonan en el mundo real"- 

-"Ellos nos abandonaron?- Preguntaron las tres 

-"Miren"- El extraño saco una especie de agua qeu empezo a rodear a las chicas -"Miren lo que refleja el agua de la verdad"- 

-"Fui un tonto al fijarme en esa chiquilla Kinomoto, era una tonta" Sakura miro a Shaoran en la espiral que el agua había formado el estaba con Eriol, con Yue y con Tomoyo -"Si no la hubiera ayudado ya estaria muerta, soy un tonto, yo merezco algo mejor" 

-"Lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue dejar a Serena es muy debil - Darién y Rei se encontraban abrazados rodeados de todas las demás Sailors 

-"Estamos mejor así verdad Anais, Lucy solo nos estorvaba no era de nuestra clase"- Marina y Anais caminaba y Reian

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que este capitulo les guste, en lo personal no creo que sea el mejor que he escrito pero di mi mejor esfuerzo, lamento la tardanza es solo que tengo examenes finales, espero que entiendan, y aprovecho para hacer promocion a mi historia "El poder de la esperanza", espero que la lean, espero los reviews de este capitulo, con sus criticas y sus sugerencias. 


	5. Ya no existo más

"Ya no existo más"  
  
-"Serena, Lucy, sakura"- Gritaba desesperado Kero, de pronto noto que la llave de sakura comenzaba a cambiar y una aura negativa rodeaba a las chicas, Eiya, Yaten y Taiki miraron la energia, observaron como la insignia de sakura a parecia en en el suelo solo que el simbolo no era dorado era negro, la piedra en la mano de Lucy tambien cambio ahora parecia tener bruma negra en su interior y el cristal de plata ese tambien cambio.  
  
Las tre chicas abrieron los ojos habia un brillo extraño en sus miradas...  
  
* * * * * ***** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *** ** * * *  
  
-"Que fue eso?"- pregunto Rei al sentir aquella energía  
  
-"Tu tambien la sentiste verdad rei?"- Pregunto Hien Lui  
  
-"Así es, cree que el joven Li, sepa el origen de esto?"-  
  
-"Eso espero"-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-"La princesa esta en peligro"- Murmuro Hotaru observando el cielo  
  
-"Estas segura?"Pregunto Michuro obserbandola  
  
-"Definitivamente"-  
  
-"Tenemos que irnos si es así"- Murmuro Haruka levantandose del sillon  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eriol, Eriol, Eriol!!!!!!!"- Grito Nakuru  
  
-"Que pasa Nakuru"- Pregunto el chico  
  
-"Es yue el intenta comunicarse conmigo" Dijo la forma falsa de Rubi Moon entrando a la habitacion, tranformandose en Rubi Moon, bajo la mirada atonita de una chica de ojos verdes  
  
-"Quien eres tu?"- Pregunto Lita señalando a rubi moon  
  
-"Lita yo puedo explicarlo todo"- dijo la reencarnacion del mago Clow  
  
-"Ya sabia yo que ustedes no eran normales"- Lita miro a Suppy sentando en el sillon -"Son hechiceros o , me equivoco CLOW"-  
  
-"Como lo sabes"-Dijo Eriol con su tranquilidad de siempre,tonando que algo parecido a un simbolo empézaba a brillar en la frente de Lita  
  
-"Veo que no soy el unico que guarda secretos"-   
  
-"Serena"- Murmuro la chica antes de caer inconciente  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-"Serena, Lucy, Sakura se encuentran bien"- Pregunto Yaten  
  
-"Mejor que nunca"- Contesto Serena  
  
-"Que lesparese si vamos a pasear?"- Pregunto Sakura  
  
-"Muy buena idea"- dijo Lucy  
  
-"Nos acompañan"- Pregunro Serena estirando su mano hacia Seiya, Yaten y Taiky  
  
-"Si"- Dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Serena  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
-"¿Lita?"- La voz de Eriol sonaba lejana  
  
-"¿Oye estas bien"- Pregunto Nakuru al notar que habia abierto los ojos  
  
-"No, estamos en peligro"-  
  
-"En peligro?", ¿que pasa Lita?"- Pregunto Eriol, fijando sus ojos en los de Lita, recordando de pronto los ojos de Sakura  
  
-"No lo se, tu tambien tienes que sentirlo, necesito hablarle a mis amigas"-  
  
-"Necesitas el telefono, tomalo"-  
  
-"No"- Eriol, miro como Lita hablaba atravez de su reloj  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-"Mi venganza se llevara a cabo y vere como eres destruido por las mismas cosas qeu tu creaste mi eterno rival"- Dijo la misma figura de cabellos plateados que enfrento a las chicas en el parque Tomoeda  
  
-"Señor"- Dijo una mujer de cabellos rojisos y ojos lilas -"Todo esta listo"-  
  
-"Este sera tu fin"- Murmuro  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-"Todo esto es muy raro no te parece Yaten?"-  
  
-"Si pero lo que realmente me preocupa es Seiya"  
  
-"Si, se a estado comportando muy raro, creo que tenemos que hablar con él"- Dijo Taiky  
  
-"No funcionara simplemente Seiya no puede ver la verdad"- dijo Yaten recordando el por que habia regresado a la tierra.  
  
-"Es necesario que regresen al planeta tierra, es necesario ayudar a la persona que nos ayudo en el pasado" Les habia dicho su princesa  
  
-"Pero... princesa"-  
  
-"Nada de Peros Yaten, necesito que ustedes ayuden a la persona cuya luz amenaza con exisngirse, pero cuidado su enemigo estara tan serca que les costara trabajo reconocerlo"-  
  
-"Nustro enemigo estara tan serca que nos costara trabajo reconocerlos"- Murmuro Yaten mirando a Lucy, Sakura y Kero. 


	6. El inicio

Una ultima oportunidad

Capitulo 5

-"El Japón"- Murmuro Shaoran 

-"Asi es amo, al concilio le preocupa la cantidad de energía que se esta concentrando en Tokio, además que..."- 

-"Se han recibido amenazas no es así?"- Preguntó interrumpiendo al chico 

-"Así es amo, como jefe usted tiene que..."- 

-"Viajar a Japón y controlar todo, para beneficio del concilio"- dijo él, con voz molesta 

-"Amo, tiene una llamada de... Clow"- Dijo Hiel Luí interrumpiendo al chico 

-"Bueno, Hiraguisawa"- 

-"Estas seguro"- 

-"Entiendo..." 

-"Es lo mismo que yo sentí"- 

"¿Yue?"- 

-"SAKURA"- 

-"El concilio me mando a Japón"- 

-Nunca dejaría que algo le pase"- 

-"Yo iré y la buscare tu localiza a Daidouji"- 

-"Adios"- Colgó el teléfono con una expresión hermética en su rostro -"Hien prepara las maletas, viajamos a Japón"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"¿Sucede algo Mina?"- Pregunto Tomoyo Daidouji, a la rubia que tenia frente a ella, una chica bastante Jovial y enérgica, que se había vuelto en pocos meses en la artista de moda en EUA. 

-"Solo estoy un poco inquieta"- Contesto la Rubia, tomando un sorbo de su bebida 

-"Es extraño, Lo mismo me pasa a mi, esta inquietud ya la había experimentado"- Tomoyo dirigió su vista al cielo, y recordó que esa sensación era la misma que tuvo cuando el juicio final, o la batalla contra Eriol, o el enfrentamiento a la carta sellada, Sakura tenia que estar en peligro 

-"Sabes, estoy pensando en ir a Japón"- Comento Mina 

-"Talvez sea lo mejor"- Dijo Tomoyo más para ella que para su acompañante. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura se encontraba en el balcón, mirando hacia el cielo, observando embelesada las estrellas, sabia que dentro de ella aun vivía algo de la antigua Card Captor, de la antigua maestra de las cartas. 

Era verdad que el enfrentamiento de la tarde, la había dejado liberada y por alguna razón extraña con un nuevo sentimiento dentro de ella, también era verdad que no era fácil olvidarlo, había algo que no la dejaba olvidarlo 

_"Por que no puedo olvidarlo... su recuerdo solo me lastima, lo espere por tanto tiempo...tanto...pero ni una carta, una llamada, me dejo sola"_

Las lagrimas fluyeron en silencio, mientras ella tenia las manos en su pecho y tenia los ojos cerrados, esperando así que lo que sentía por él se desvaneciera, como el sentimiento de soledad se había desvanecido esa tarde, estando con esas chicas, ahora solo las tenia a ellas. 

Su símbolo brillo en el suelo, de su pecho un resplandor verde surgió, por unos instantes su símbolo brillo dorado, al mismo tiempo que dentro del resplandor una carta tomaba forma. 

Pero así como todo comenzó, termino, la carta desapareció y Sakura abrió los ojos, no sabia por que pero se sentía muy bien, entro al departamento para unirse al baile de Lucy, Serena y Seiya. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yikito Sukishiru, escucho un sonido ensordecedor y un enorme dolor recorrió su cuerpo, y entonces recordó... 

Acababa de salir de la facultad y miro a una pequeña a la mitad de la calle, corrió a protegerla 

Ahora su cuerpo estaba bañado de sangre no tardaría en perder el conocimiento, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, le preocupaba la pequeña flor de cerezo. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"¿Que es esto?"- Pregunto Anais, observando la carta que había aparecido entre ella y su acompañante 

-"Sakura Card"- Murmuro Ami, leyendo la carta y tomándola entre sus manos 

-"Es extraño, no crees Ami?"- Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes -"Es decir por que apareció así?"- 

-"Estrella"- Murmuro Ami -"Se parece a una carta del tarot"- 

-"Bueno, las cartas del Tarot no aparecen así y mucho menos envueltas en un resplandor verde"- dijo Anais 

-"Verde, tu color no es el verde?"- Pregunto la chica de cabellera azul 

-"Así es"- Contesto Anais, sosteniendo la mirada de su amiga, hacia más de dos años que se conocían, se habían conocido en Alemania a hora se encontraban el Edo, tenia una semana que habían regresado, Ami Mizuno era asistente del doctor residente, y a pesar de su juventud había logrado ejercer sin aun haber terminado sus estudios, Anais por su parte estudiaba administración ambas chicas vivían juntas. 

-"Creo que debes volver al hospital o el doctor Kinomoto te reprenderá"- Dijo Anais, mientras en la cabeza de Ami, aparecía una gota de sudor, después ambas se empezaron a reirá al recordar el mal genio del doctor residente. 

-"Es una lastima por que es muy guapo"- Comento Ami, recogiendo sus cosas y guardando en su bolsa la carta estrella -"Nos vemos más tarde"- dijo alejándose 

Anais la observo alejarse, mientras se preguntaba ¿Donde estarían Marina y Lucy? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Para alguien con la habilidad de Touya Kinomoto, un hospital no era lo mejor para sus nervios, pues podía observar a los fantasmas vagar de un lado para otro. 

Tenia en sus manos una orden de trasferencia de una clínica en EUA. al parecer un chico, un tal Darién Chiva había pedido su cambio al hospital Edo. 

Touya puso mala cara, no sabia por que pero el simple hecho de haber leído ese nombre lo había puesto de malas. 

Es decir estaba con un humor aun más insoportable que él de costumbre, y para colmo, Amy Mizuno llevaba 3 minutos de retraso. 

Muchas chicas en el hospital querían ser Ami Mizuno, pues la chica pasaba mucho tiempo con el galeno, y todo el mundo sabia que pasear de su carácter intolerable, Touya Kinomoto era el doctor más guapo de todo el Hospital, aun que el pasaba olímpicamente de las chicas que lo buscaban. 

Se empezaba a correr el Rumor de que Touya era Gay, claro que nadie lo creía, talvez por que la personalidad reservada del galeno, no había cambiado con los años y además, las chicas se resistían a creerlo. 

-"Lamento la tardanza"- Dijo Ami entrando al pequeño Privado que compartía con el galeno, Touya la miro por unos momentos con furia, pero luego se controlo, Amy era posiblemente la única chica de todo el Hospital que no lo miraba más que como un doctor. 

Amy era muy bonita y tenia muchos pretendientes, algunos colegas de Touya estaban en la lista, pero la chica era muy tímida y casi no hablaba con nadie, más que lo estrictamente necesario. 

-"No hay Problema"- Contesto el, pasándole la hoja de revisión, era mejor empezar con el trabajo cuanto antes. 

Como siempre pasaba, Amy observo la hoja, y salió sin replicar, dispuesta a hacer su trabajo, Touya estaba convencido de que en pocos meses seria capaz de quedarse de guardia, sin ayuda de ningún galeno. 

Amy caminaba por el área de urgencias, cuando algo le llamo la atención, acababan de traer a un chico bastante malherido, pero eso no era lo que la había impresionado, lo que la había impresionada era que durante unos segundos ella creyó ver a un ángel, talvez estaba trabajando mucho. 

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que este capitulo les guste y también quiero agradecer a todas sus Reviews, espero que este capitulo esta bien y de nuevo gracias y una disculpa por la demora. 


	7. Ya no más

Una ultima oportunidad

Capitulo 6

-"Yukito Sukishiru"- Leyó Amy en el informe que tenia en las manos 

-"Es realmente una lastima, es un chico muy guapo pero no creo que sobreviva"- le dijo la enfermera 

-"Que le paso?"- pregunto Amy 

-"Un accidente automovilístico"- 

-"Gracias"- dijo la chica anotando en su hoja lo que le acababan de decirle, aun que no podía quitarse de la mente el hecho de haber visto a un Angel, seguramente estaba bastante cansada, aun que... 

Se sentía realmente extraña, como si algo muy malo se estuviera preparando sobre ella y sus amigas, aun que era absurdo, desde la derrota del caos todo estaba bien y si algo malo pasara ya le abrían hablado no?. 

Miro su muñeca izquierda y descubrió que había olvidado su comunicador... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * 

Marina se encontraba sentada en una prestigiada cafetería de Londres, era la tercera vez en la semana que Eriol Hiraguisawa cancelaba una cita, no le gustaba eso, últimamente el chico estaba saliendo demasiado con una tal Lita Kino, Marino reconoció que la chica era bonita, pero carecía por completo del porte y la elegancia que Marina tenia. 

Observo su reflejo en una vitrina, era muy bonita, pero no lograba tener ninguna relación seria, ella suponía que todo se debía a que aun estaba perdidamente enamorada de.... 

Prefirio no decir su nombre, era mejor olvidar todo lo referente al pasado, aun que no fuera tan fácil, continuaba comunicándose con Anais, pero no sabia nada de Lucí. 

Talvez era mejor así, después de todo, todo pasa por una razón... 

Pago su café y salió del lugar rumbo a su departamento 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * 

-"El viento presagia peligro"- Murmuro Haruka a sus compañeras 

-"Una nueva amenaza"- contesto Michiru, mientras sostenía el espejo de las profundidades en sus manos -"Intento ver a nuestro enemigo, pero lo único que consigo es ver sombras"- informo 

-"Lo mejor es regresar a Japón, la princesa nos necesita" - comento la Sailor más pequeña 

_"Es lo mejor, ya escucharon lo que dijo Júpiter, un nuevo peligro se cierne sobre nosotras"- la voz de Haruka se escuchaba preocupada 

-"que pasa?"- Pregunto Michiru 

_"Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo realmente malo nos esperara, talvez este nuevo enemigo sea imposible de eliminar"- 

-"No digas eso, tenemos a la luz de la esperanza de nuestro lado, mientras ella este en pie, nada lastimara a la tierra"- 

-"Solo espero Michiru que estés en lo correcto, y cabeza de bombón se encuentre bien"- 

_"Lo estará, tiene que estarlo"- dijo Hotaru tomando la mano de sus compañeras, tenían que tener fe. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * 

Darien Chiva acababa de llegar al Japón, no le había llamado a nadie quería que fuera una sorpresa, quería volver a verla, aun que primero tenia que reportarse al hospital general de Edo, donde laboraría. 

Miro a su alrededor, no sabia exactamente donde, pero sentía una gran energía cerca de él, empezó a observar a su alrededor, pero ninguna de las personas que había ahí parecían ser capaces de tener semejante poder. 

_"Lo siento"- dijo pues había chocado con un chico 

-"No se preocupe"- contesto el chico, observando al hombre 

_"Shaoran estas bien?"- Pregunto una chica llegando junto a ellos 

_"Si Mei lo estoy"- dijo este, Darién se alejo rápidamente, mientras más rápido llegara a Edo, más rápido podría ver a Su Serena 

Llego relativamente rápido, aun que había tenido que tomar un taxi, según la hoja que le habían dado en Boston, tenia que presentarse con el doctor Touya Kinomoto así que pregunto por él en la recepción. 

-"Claro, su privado es por ahí"- comento una enfermera, quien miro a Darién muy pícaramente pero este prefirió ignorarla, toco en el privado 

-"Si estoy enterado, su hoja de transferencia llego hace algunos días"- comento el chico cuando la puerta del privado se abrió y Amy Mizuno ingreso al lugar 

-"Lo lamento"- murmuro antes de que sus ojos chocaron con los de Darién 

_"Amy?"- Pregunto el chico emocionado 

-"Pero, Darién cuando regresaste?"- Pregunto la chica, abrazando al futuro soberano de la tierra, mientras Touya Kinomoto observaba toda la escena con molestia 

-"hace unas horas, pero decidí venir aquí de inmediato, me transfirieron"- 

_"Debiste haber llamado, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de volver a verte"- comento la chica, logrando que Touya apretara los puños a su costado presa de una incontrolable furia. 

Señorita Mizuno haría el favor de dejarnos solos"- dijo con voz dura, mirando a la chica con furia 

_"Si doctor"- murmuro ella bastante contrariada por la actitud del galeno. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * 

Fuego... 

Llanto... 

Desolacion... 

Destruccion... 

Rei abrió sus ojos de golpe, de nuevo el fuego le revelaba lo mismo, empezaba a preocuparse, tenia que regresar a Japón cuanto antes, al parecer el enemigo al que se enfrentarían seria aun más poderoso que la misma galaxia. 

Se llevo la mano a su pecho, presa de una enorme frustración, había quedado con Lita en regresar a Japón el mismo Día, y así ir a ver a Serena, pero algo le decía que en cuanto tocaran suelo japonés, sus problemas empezaran, solo esperaba que Serena estuviera bien. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * 

Se sentía Feliz... 

Libre... 

Sin ninguna preocupación que nublara su mente 

Abrio los ojos y observo la ciudad desde la torre, no sabia por que el viento la hacia sentir viva, le sonrío a su acompañante, quien la mirada embelesado, en la mente de Serena, toda imagen de sus amigas, las Sailor Scaut habían desaparecido, la imagen de Darién Chiva, su gran amor, había quedado reemplazada por un chico de hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. 

Ella era por primera vez desde que Luna se habían apeteció en su vida, verdaderamente libre, abrazo a Seiya y se aferro a él, el chico por toda respuesta la beso. 

Ambos habían olvidado completamente su misión, lo único que sabían eran que estaban juntos, que se amaban, y que las únicas personas en quien podían confiar eran Sakura y Lucí, todo su pasado había sido reemplazado. 

Taiky y Yaten buscaban la manera de encontrar a las demás Sailor Scaut, pero era ya muy tarde, el cristal de plata, era ahora el cristal negro, y Serena Tsukino, había olvidado completamente que era lo que tenia que hacer. 

Luci y Sakura quienes estaban ahí también habían olvidado a su familia y a sus amigos, lo único real era lo que un hombre con cabello plateado les había implantado en su mente y era por este hombre por la única persona por quien darían la vida, enfrentando si era necesario a esos que una vez llamaron amigos. 

-"Y la tierra quedara destruida"- comento el hombre de largos cabellos observando a alas chicas -"Lleguen guerreros y enfrenten a las guerreras más poderosas de todos los tiempos"- dijo sonriendo 

Mientras en distintas partes del mundo, los guerreros se dirigían a Japón, sin imaginar siquiera lo que el destino les tenia preparado. 

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, espero que el capitulo les gustara, ya muy pronto todos llegaran a Japón y todo va a empezar, aun no se si será un final feliz o un final trágico, ahora quiero agradecer a todas ustedes que me dejan Reviews y que leen esta historia aun cuando yo tarde siglos en actualizar Mil gracias. 

y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2004 


	8. El castillo Negro

Una Ultima oportunidad

Capitulo 7

-"Imposible localizar a Serena"- Dijo Amy en la habitación de Rei donde todas se había reunido de nuevo para empezar a buscar datos sobre la nueva batalla que se presagiaba 

-"No puede estar lejos, ¿Como es posible que no la encontremos?"- Pregunto Lita mirando a sus amigas 

-"Su energía es inconfundible, pero ahora por alguna razón, nos es imposible encontrarla"- Dijo Michiru mirando con melancolía su espejo el que se suponía debería decirle el paradero de su princesa y amiga 

-"Esto no esta nada bien"- Dijo Mina con opresión en el pecho 

-"no es solo que no este bien, es como si los padres de Serena la hubieran olvidado y no solo eso, Luna, ¿Donde esta?"- La voz molesta de Haruka se escucho por primera vez desde que habían llegado 

-"No lo se, Haruka, de verdad que no lo se"- dijo Artemis mirando a todas las chicas 

-"No pudieron haberse esfumado así como así verdad?"- Pregunto Lita 

-"Imposible"- dijo Amy, quien tenia mucho rato intentando encontrar la energía de su princesa por medio de su computadora 

-"Esto no puede estar pasando"- dijo Rei 

-"Lo sabemos"- 

-"Chicas, hay una gran concentración de energía en la torre de Tokio"- dijo Amy mirando a las chicas 

-"que clase de energía?"- Pregunto Darién, haciedose presente por primera vez 

-"Maligna"- contesto la chica mientras las demás asentían en silencio, era momento de volver a la batalla. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Sabes algo de Sakura?"- Pregunto Shaoran a Eriol 

-"Nada"- contesto el chico 

-"Ya no vive en Tomoeda"- dijo Tomoyo quien acariciaba descuidadamente Spinel 

-"Y no puedo encontrar al Señor Kinomoto"- dijo Li golpeando con un puño la mesa 

-"Y no la harán, mi padre murió hace 1 año"- La voz de Touya Kinomoto los sobresalto a todos, el chico acababa de llegar y no tenia muy buena cara -"Yuky esta en el hospital y no se donde demonios puede estar mi Hermana"- 

-"Yukito esta en el hospital?"- Pregunto Eriol sobresaltado, mirando a Shaoran quien simplemente miraba a Touya sin ninguna expresión en su rostro 

-"Como es que no sabias nada?"- Pregunto al galeno 

-"Nadie me aviso, no lo se es extraño"- dijo Touya, mientras Shaoran se giraba hacia Eriol 

-"Magia"- comento el castaño, mientras Nakuru miraba hacia la ventana con horror, el hotel donde Eriol se hospedaba se encontraba cerca de la torre de Tokio. 

-"Eriol"- dijo ella con voz rara logrando que el mago se girara a observarla y al hacerlo también palideció 

-"No puede ser cierto"- dijo logrando que todos los presentes observaran el espectáculo que ofrecía un enorme castillo de cristal negro donde se suponía tenia que estar la torre de Tokio. 

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * 

-"La ciudad entera esta en caos"- Grito Anais a su compañera, ambas habían presenciado la extraordinaria transformación de la torre 

-"Tenemos que hacer algo"- Grito Marina, mientras ayudaban a algunas personas, quienes por pánico habían salido corriendo y se habían caído, siendo pisoteados por otros más. 

-"Si tuviera mi viento curativo"- dijo Anais mirando a una pequeña sangrar copiosamente 

-"No es momento para quejarse Anais"- Dijo Marina 

-"Lo se pero es que me siento tan impotente"- dijo ella apretando los puños a sus costados- 

-"Quienes son ellas?"- Pregunto Marina, observando a las chicas que corrían sobre los edificios rumbo al castillo 

-"No lo se, pero debemos seguirlas"- grito Anais corriendo para alcanzar a las extrañas, sentía que tenia que hacerlo solo así encontraría las respuestas que tanto buscaba 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Excelente chicas hicieron un gran trabajo, ahora tomen sus posiciones y que empiece la fiesta"- El hombre de cabellos plateados las miro con una gran sonrisa 

-"Así lo haremos"- contestaron las tres perdiéndose entre las sombras. 

-"No te saldrás con la tu ya"- gritaron desde una jaula Yaten y Taiky 

-"Lo mismo me dijo esas torpe gata y miren hasta donde he llegado"- dijo el sonriendo fríamente -"Mejor prepárense para la función"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Aquí nos separamos"- dijo Serena entrando a una sala donde se encontraba Seiya esperándola, ambos chicos vestían de negro 

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien"- dijo la castaña mientras abraza a la rubia 

-"No llegaran hasta aquí"- dijo Lucí abrazándola también 

-"Tengan cuidado"- dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta del salón 

-"Ellas estarán bien"- dijo Seiya acercándose a ella y sentándola en un trono mientras la chica cerraba los ojos 

-"Eso espero"- dijo la rubia mirando la puerta cerrada 

-"aquí nos separamos"- dijo Sakura a Lucí mirando el amplio vestíbulo donde le correspondía a ella quedarse 

-"Yo estaré bien"- dijo Lucí separándose de la castaña en un abrazo y saliendo del castillo, cerrando las puertas tras ella 

-"Estara bien y nosotros también"- dijo Kerberos saliendo de entre las sombras 

-"Eso espero"- dijo ella mirando las enormes puertas cerradas 

-"Llegasmos"- dijo Haruka mirando el castillo 

-"Las estaba esperando "- Dijo la voz de Lucí desde las sombras 

**Notas de la autora**

Ok, lo se demasiado corto, pero es que así tiene que ser por que es el inicio de las peleas que se desataran prometo que no tardare mucho para actualizar y les adelanto que el sig. capitulo se va a llamar "Céfiro creo en tu Luz". 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Hola, mil gracias por tu review no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior y te pido disculpas por lo corto de este capitulo, pero te prometo que el sig. sera más largo y espero mucho más emocionante 

**Chicamar1**

Hola, pues Marina aqui esta la actualizacion, espero que te guste y Mil gracias por tu review. 

**Selene**

No te puedo prometer nada, sera un final Feliz aun que no muy feliz, y pues ya muy printo se enfrentaran en la lucha, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tu Review. 

Espero sus Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias apartir de aqui empiezan las peleas 


	9. Cefiro Creo en tu Luz

Una ultima Oportunidad

Capitulo 8

-"Las estaba esperando "- Dijo la voz de Lucí desde las sombras 

Dio unos cuantos pasos lentamente hasta lograr que la luz le diera completamente, las Sailor Scauts pusieron mala cara 

-"Piensas detenernos tu Sola?"- Pregunto Haruka con furia contenida, este enemigo si que las subestimaba 

-"Soy más que suficiente para terminar con ustedes"- contesto Lucy mirándolas sin expresión 

-"Lo ciento, pero no tenemos tiempo de juegos"- dijo Lita adelantándose a las demás -"Ataque de hojas de Roble de Júpiter"- Grito, el ataque se dirigía a la pelirroja, pero esta más ágil y rápida logro dar un salto espectacular colocándose detrás de Júpiter 

-"Cadena de Amor de Venus"- Grito la Sailor de amor, salvando a Júpiter del golpe directo de la pelirroja, pero esta logro esquivar nuevamente el ataque dando un salto hacia un lado, lanzando una patada alta a Haruka, quien logró esquivar el ataque, Lucy se incorporo nuevamente esquivando con un gran salto la rapsodia acuática de mercurio y la saeta de Mars 

-"Flecha Fuego"- Grito lanzando su ataque hacia Michiru, quien lo detuvo con el maremoto de Neptuno 

-"No esta tan mal, para una deviluchas"- dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad 

-"Rayos rojos"- grito de nuevo logrando lastimar a Mercury 

-"Mercury!!!"- Gritaron las demás Sailors 

-"Estoy bien"- Dijo está incorporándose rápidamente 

Lucy levanto su mano, donde su joya brillaba intensamente, se concentro y saco de ella su espada, Haruka saco la suya 

-"Empezemos"- Grito la Sailor del viento lanzando un ataque rápido que Lucy detuvo con maestría después de todo, la espada era su arma principal en Cerifo, aun que ahora esos recuerdos estaban enterrados en su memoria 

Lucy dio un salto para atacar desde el aire, pero la cadena de Venus le quito la espada, y esta cayo enterrada entre las Sailor, Haruka puso su propia espada en el cuello de la guerrera magica. 

-"Quien eres y donde esta Sailor Moon?"- Grito la Sailor del viento, mientras la Sailor de la destrucción se acercaba a la espada de la guerrera dispuesta a tomarla, Lucy sonrío ampliamente al notar este gesto de la más pequeña de las Sailors. 

-"¡¡¡¡No toques esa espada!!!"- Grito una voz tras ellas, Anais y Marina se encontraban completamente agitadas pero parecían verdaderamente sorprendidas de ver a Lucy, Amy quien reconoció de inmediato a su amiga, le ordeno a Hotaru que dejara esa espada donde se encontraba 

-"Si la tocan se volverá fuego"- Dijo Marina en un grito con la vista fija en Lucy 

-"Es que no pueden llegar todas juntas"- dijo la guerrera del fuego, formando una barrera a su alrededor y logrando que Haruka se separara de ella, en un movimiento rápido logro volver a tener la espada entre sus manos. 

-"Es imposible, tu no puedes tener esos poderes"- dijo Anais corriendo y poniéndose delante de Lucy 

-"Por que no?"- Pregunto la pelirroja alzando una ceja 

-"Por que en la tierra no somos las guerreras mágicas"- Dijo Marina alcanzando a Anais 

-"Ustedes no tienen poderes"- Dijo la Pelirroja mirándolas con burla -"Que piensan hacer contra mi?"- 

-"No se que es lo que tienes, pero tienes que volver en ti Lucy"- dijo Marina tomando de la mano a Lucy 

-" Suéltame"- Grito ella -"Flecha fuego"- el ataque era directo y ninguna Sailor Scaut lograría llegar a tiempo 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El viento movía sus cabellos en movimientos lentos y suaves, le encantaba aquella sensación de bienestar que le daba estar en los jardines, muchas veces era imposible contra con aquella paz, sobre todo si se trataba del príncipe de céfiro y se tenia que asistir a juntas y todas esas cosas. 

-"Paris!!!!"- El grito de Caldina, lo puso alerta, ya sabia el que eso no podía durar para siempre 

-"Que pasa Caldina"- Grito el bajando ágilmente de la rama del árbol donde se había refugiado 

-"Hasta que apareces"- Grito la morena, mirando duramente al chico -"Guruclef esta completamente molesto, tenias que haberte presentado a esa junta con Ciceta y Autosam"- dijo la chica 

-"Lo siento Caldina, creo que no me di cuenta de la hora"- dijo el perezosamente 

-"Guruflef quiere que te presentes ante el pero ya"- dijo la chica, mientras el asentía de mala gana y caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo. 

Quien le iba a decir que ser príncipe seria tan aburrido, apesar de que ahora céfiro no estaba bajo las ordenes de un pilar, aun el tenia que presentarse a juntas y todas esas cosas, céfiro era un planeta que no quería abandonar las tradiciones y parecían confiar plenamente en el para llevar a cabo esas cosas, aun que el no estaba completamente de acuerdo. 

-"Me llamaste Guruclef?"- Pregunto el chico entrando en la sala, donde muchas veces se reunieron con las guerreras mágicas, aquella habitación donde veían los combates, y le traían tantos amargos recuerdos y también recuerdos dulces, de cuando Anais estaba con él. 

-"Paris que vamos a hacer contigo?"- Pregunto el mago, mirando al chico de ojos dorados duramente, Paris dio un respingo al notar que Latís también se encontraba en la habitación 

-"Lo siento Guruclef de verdad yo.."- Pero se quedo callado al notar como el rostro de Anais se materializaba en la pantalla Guruclef y Latís también desviaron la atención hacia la pantalla 

-"Solo una vez más, una vez más por favor"- La voz de dos de las guerreras mágicas lleno la habitación 

El báculo que Guruclef tenia en las manos resplandeció de el se desprendieron dos esferas una de color verde y la otra de color azul, las cueles desaparecieron en un parpadeo. 

>-"Ustedes estarán bien?"- Pregunto Lita, quien había reconocido a la peliazul 

-"Lo estaremos"- dijo ella lanzando un ataque -"Váyanse"- Grito 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * 

-"¡¡Anais!!"- El grito de Amy sonaba lleno de angustia, cuando el fuego se disipo, ambas chicas estaban bien, protegidas en lo que parecía ser un campo de energía, ahora ambas poseían una armadura parecido a la de la pelirroja 

-"Ustedes vayan a dentro y detengan esto, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella"- dijo Anais, mientras Marina y Lucy enfrentaban sus espadas 

-"Cuidate mucho, por favor Anais"- dijo la Sailor del agua 

-"Lo haré Amy"- dijo ella con una sonrisa. 

Las Sailor abrieron las puertas sin dificultad alguna, pero lo que encontraron era completamente extraño, estaban dentro de un laberinto, ¿Que clase de demente tendrían que enfrentar ahora? 

-"Mercury hacia donde?"- pregunto Neptuno, mientras la Sailor Mercury utilizaba su computadora para saber hacia donde tenían que caminar 

-"Hacia la derecha"- dijo la Sailor más inteligente 

-"Esto parece interminable"- dijo la Sailor del Amor 

-"Tenemos que estar alerta"- dijo La Sailor de la destrucción a quien todo eso le daba muy mala espina 

-"A la izquierda"- dijo Mercury 

-"Que demonios?"- Pregunto Mars al notar que las paredes empezaban a cambiar, quedando las Sailor divididas, Urano, Venus y Júpiter estaban en un solo bando, Mars, Saturn y Neptuno se encontraban en otro más, Sailor Mercury estaba sola. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Lucy por favor reacciona"- Grito una vez más la Guerrera magica del agua 

-"Esto me esta cansando"- dijo la pelirroja mirando a sus contrincantes, todo ese tiempo lo único que hacían era esquivarla y defenderse en ningún momento la habían atacado y de ser necesario ella se encargaría de que la atacaran. 

Levanto la mano donde se encontraba su joya y cerrando los ojos convoco a su genio, la verdadera batalla estaba apunto de comenzar. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Era imposible, completamente imposible, no podían hacer nada, sus ataques eran inútiles, y el laberinto cambiaba tan rápidamente que ella ya se encontraba separadas, ese paso, jamas sabrían que le había pasado a Serena, tenían el presentimiento de que lo único que tenían que hacer era salir del laberinto y llegarían al enemigo, tenían que llegar a él, algo les decía que el tenia a Serena. 

De pronto el laberinto se destruyo ante sus ojos, un grupo de chicos se encontraban mirándolas fijamente. 

-"No podrán contra ella, será mejor que se adelanten, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella"- Dijo Eriol mirando a Lita, ella sabia que podía confiar en él 

"-sera mejor que nos adelantemos"- dijo ella 

-"Cuidate Li"- dijo Rei mirando a los chicos, Mina abrió los ojos asombrada su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji también se encontraba ahí 

-"Sakura, que es lo que pasa?"- Pregunto Touya, ante la mirada asombrada de Amy Mizuno y Tuxedo Mask 

-"Vamos"- dijo la Sailor del viento comenzando a correr por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una nueva puerta, la cual abrieron sin dificultad alguna 

-"Los estaba esperando"- dijo una voz fría en las sombras lo único que podían ver era el vestido negro y unos labios rojos, donde se posaba una copa con vino tinto. -"Verdad Amor?"- pregunto ella mientras alguien la tomaba de la mano 

-"Donde esta Sailor Moon?"- Pregunto Uranus 

-"Frente a ti"- dijo la chica mientras el cuarto se iluminaba ninguna de las Sailor estaba preparada para eso. 

**Notas de la autora**

Un capitulo más, bien ya empezó lo interesante, espero que les guste el capitulo y también espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias. El siguiente capitulo se llamara Magia en conflicto, como se abran dado cuenta me falla un poco el narrar las peleas, pero prometo dar todo de mi parte 

**Mer1**

Me alegra mucho que hayas retomado la lectura del fic, esa es la pregunta del millon, eso sera un gran conflicto para ellos, por qu edespues de todo son sus amigas y en el caso de las Sailor es su princesa, pues eso se vera en el sig capitulo 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Pues ahora ya saben quien es su contrincante, aun que la reaccion de Darien tendras que verla hasta el proximo capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review 

**Selene**

Lamento que se te hagan tan cortos, creo qu eeste esta decesnte aun que eso lo tienen que decidir ustedes y pues ya viste que ya se enteraron quien es el enemigo aun que las reacciones las tendras que leer en el proximo capitulo. 

**Lord Shagy Sirius**

Primero que nada Bienvenido, y ahora si lo de la soledad es por que Tenia que darles un pretexto para que fuerean Vulnerables, y más faciles de inducir al lado oscuro, y pues si se me hzo algo bueno que se conocieran fuera y no en una pelea, osea que ya fueran amigas y no se hicieran amigas nadamás por que habia un enemigo comun de por medio, Muchas gracias por tu Review. 


	10. Magia en conflicto

Una ultima Oportunidad Capitulo 9 

-"Frente a ti"- dijo la chica mientras el cuarto se iluminaba ninguna de las Sailor estaba preparada para eso. 

Serena los observaba desde lo que parecía ser un trono, el vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo era una copia exacta del que ellos ya habían visto en el futuro, el vestido de la neoreina, pero su tonalidad oscura hacia resaltar aun más la palidez de la piel de la chica y sus ojos azules brillaban con algo completamente diferente a lo que siempre había en esa mirada. 

La sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro era fría, y tremendamente cruel, y los miraba como si los detestara, jamas habían visto en el rostro de la siempre inocente Serena Tsukino una expresión como la que ahora poseía. 

Su mano estaba unida con la de alguien más a su espalda, alguien a quien no reconocieron al instante, el extraño poseía las mismas ropas que en algún momento del futuro serian las ropas del futuro gobernante de la tierra, solo que el antifaz que cubría su rostro era gris y la sonrisa que había en el rostro varonil era una copia exacta de la que Serena tenia. 

-"Quieres jugar Amor?"- Pregunto ella clavando su mirada azul en la de su acompañante y solo entonces la frialdad de sus pupilas desapareció, el chico sonrío un poco y se inclino para besarla, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de un atónito Tuxedo Mask, quien solo apretó más el bastón que usaba como arma. 

_"Donde esta Sailor Moon?"- Volvió a preguntar la Sailor del viento convencida de que la persona que estaba delante de ella no se trataba de la princesa de la Luna 

-"Ya te lo dije"- Contesto ella mirándola fríamente -"Sailor Moon, soy yo"- contesto levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia las guerreras -"Quieren comprobarlo?"- Pregunto, fijando su vista en Sailor Mars. 

La transformación fue rápida solo un leve brillo y delante de ellos se encontraba Eterna Sailor Moon, con la sonrisa fría y la mirada más cruel que nunca 

-"Alguna duda?"- Pregunto mientras lanzaba un ataque contra Sailor Mars y esta solo cerraba los ojos. 

La energía que había surgido de su báculo, era más rápida de lo normal y era negra, un golpe directo y ninguna Sailor viviría para contarlo, Sailor Mars miro casi en cámara lenta como la más pequeña de las Sailor salía en su ayuda, convocando su escudo antes de que la energía colapsara contra ellas. 

Pero Sailor Saturn había olvidado un pequeño detalle, Sailor Moon era más fuerte que cualquier guerrera, y por eso el campo no pudo detener su poder, ambas Sailor recibieron el golpe y después se incrustaron en la pared. 

-"Mars!!!!!"- 

-" Saturn!!!" 

Gritaron las demás Sailor, pero Sailor Moon las miro fríamente 

-"Están vivas, aun no quiero matarlas"- dijo mientras ambas Sailor se ponían de pie, Mars tenia un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca 

-"No se que demonios te hicieron pero te haremos volver a ser la que eras antes"- dijo Sailor Mercury, mientras las demás asentían en silencio dispuestas a dar la vida si era necesario para lograrlo. 

La sonrisa de Serena inundo el lugar 

_¿Y según ustedes, quien era yo antes?"- pregunto la rubia acercándose peligrosamente 

-"Nuestra amiga"- contesto Mars 

Serena se giro a mirarla por un momento antes de reír, su risa provocaba escalofríos en las Sailor 

-"Mis únicas amigas son las chicas que están afuera"- dijo ella entornando los ojos y mirando esta vez fijamente a Tuxedo no sabia por que pero aquel hombre le era familiar 

-"El te hizo esto verdad?"- Pregunto el príncipe de la tierra señalando al hombre que no se había movido de su lugar 

-"Seiya?"- Pregunto la Chica alzando una ceja, las Sailor Scaut entonces miraron al chico quitarse el antifaz, y reconocieron en el rostro a su antiguo aliado. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El genio de Lucy era una amenaza para las 2 guerreras mágicas restantes, aun que no era solo eso, su amiga Lucy no era la misma de siempre, ella jamás atacaría a la gente y no estaría atacándolas dispuesta a matarlas 

-"Vamos a jugar"- Dijo la guerrera del fuego invocando su espada, logrando que las dos chicas palidecieran, ¿Como se defenderían de Lucy? 

-"No tenemos otra opción que intentar invocar a nuestros genios"- dijo Marina con la vista fija en el genio del fuego 

-"Solo espero que nos escuchen"- 

-"Lo harán Anais, confía en mi"- ambas levantaron la voz hacia el cielo, inmediatamente este se abrió para dejar pasar a dos genios uno azul y otro verde, ambas guerreras se encontraron pronto dentro de ellos, dispuestas a salvar a su amiga. 

-"Que empiece la diversión"- dijo la guerrera del fuego lanzando una flecha que fue rápidamente combatida con el dragón de agua de la peliazul 

-"Marina tenemos que alejarnos de aqu"- dijo la guerrera de ojos verdes 

-"Tienen miedo de lo que pueda pasar?"- Pregunto la guerrera del fuego, lanzando un ataque contra Marina, quien recibió el golpe, y fue arrastrada unos metros, frente a una horrorizada Anais, quien solo logro ver los edificios que caían al paso de ambos genios. 

-"Espadas de Hielo"- Grito la guerrera del agua, logrando que la guerrea de fuego la dejara 

Ambos genios se enfrascaron en una lucha con espadas, donde no había claro vencedor, Anais se encontró rogando por sus amigas y por que Amy detuviera al culpable de todo eso 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Los hechiceros se encontraban frente a frente, pero ninguno se atrevía a mover un solo músculo. 

La impresión era mayor de lo que pensaron, frente a ellos se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto, la siempre amable Sakura, mirándolos con odio, y al parecer dispuesta a matarlos si era necesario, Shaoran apretó la espada inconscientemente. 

Y Eriol se dio cuenta de que ninguno podría lastimar a Sakura, los recuerdos de aquella dulce niña de ojos verdes y sonrisa sincera, le ganaban a la chica que ahora lo miraba con las pupilas esmeraldas llenas de odio. 

Esa no era Sakura, tenia su cara, sus gestos, pero esa no era su hermana, no podía ser su pequeña hermana, ¿Donde estaba la sonriente Sakura?, la chica que sabia que todo estaría bien, esa no podía ser Sakura y al mismo tiempo no tenían ninguna duda, Kerberos estaba con ella y las Sakura Cards no mentían. 

-"Tendrán que matarme para pasar"- informo la chica de ojos esmeraldas sujetando su báculo con más fuerza, sin explicarse por que esos ojos cafes-rojisos la ponían tan nerviosa. 

-"Shield"- Grito e inmediatamente se vio armada con la carta de la espada, miro a los hombres que estaban delante de ella y escogió inmediatamente al primero que atacaría. 

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, la velocidad de Sakura superaba en mucho a la de Eriol y Shaoran , por lo cual ambos chicos no pudieron detenerla, paso entre ellos con rapidez, y en un giro espectacular que no habría logrado de no ser por la carta de la espada, logro colocarse atras de el. 

Sus ojos esmeralda se enfrentaron a los ojos oscuros que la miraron sorprendidos, Sakura embozo una media sonrisa cruel, al mismo tiempo que la espada se encajaba en la piel firme del chico y en el piso quedaron pequeñas manchas carmesí, Sakura ya había retirado el arma y se había alejado rápidamente. 

Todos corrieron a auxiliar al chico, Rubí Moon había lanzado un grito de horror al observar la herida, pero Sakura no mostraba la menor muestra de arrepentimiento y apretaba la espada como insitandolos a atacarla 

_"Esto no te lo perdonare"- Grito la guardiana con el poder de la Luna, Lanzando un ataque hacia la maestra de las cartas. 

**Notas de la autora**

Es corto y creo que bastante apresurado, pero puse todo mi empeño, aun estoy intentando pulir las peleas y creo que lo he logrado aun que eso lo sabré solo por sus comentarios y por el sig. capitulo donde no habrá casi diálogos. 

**Silver**** Moonlight-81 **

Aquí esta la reaccion de las Sailor y Darien, aun que aun no les cae el veinte de lo que paso, mil gracias por tu review y lamento que este sea tan corto, prometo hacer más largo el sig.

**Ferio Tsukino**

Lamento mucho que este capitulo sea tan corto, prometo que el sig sera mucho más largo, por que las batallas ya van a empezar en serio, Mil gracias por tu review.

**The**** Dark**

No que no te de nada, aquí esta el sig capitulo, creo que es muy corto y le falta mucha acción pero pondré todo de mi para que el sig. Supere a este. Mil gracias por tu review.


	11. Primera caida

Una ultima Oportunidad

Capitulo 10

-"Seiya?"- Pregunto la Chica alzando una ceja, las Sailor Scaut entonces miraron al chico quitarse el antifaz, y reconocieron en el rostro a su antiguo aliado. 

Ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa, observaron al chico acercarse a ellos, con una sonrisa cruel, después se tuvo junto a Sailor Moon y la tomo de la mano 

-"Que fue lo que paso?"- Pregunto Amy mirándolos confundida 

-"Nada"- contesto el chico 

-"Me permites jugar con ellas?"- Pregunto el chico 

-"Puedes hacerlo amor"- dijo ella volviendo al trono y mirándolos fijamente 

-"Que vamos a hacer?"- Pregunto Sailor Neptuno a la Sailor del viento 

-"Recuperar a bombón"- dijo esta -"Y no importa contra quien tengamos que luchar"_ las demás Sailor asintieron mirando a Seiya con diferentes expresiones, no querían lastimarlo pero no había nada más que hacer 

-"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio"- 

-"Saeta llameante de Marte"- 

-"Tierra Tiembla"- 

El ataque conjunto de las Sailor, parecía que daría resultado, pero el chico dio un giro espectacular esquivando magistralmente el ataque. 

-"Laser de estrella fugaz"- grito por lo bajo y el ataque golpeo a Sailor Venus tomándola desprevenida, las demás Sailor la cubrieron rápidamente 

-"Ataque de Hojas de roble"- 

Seiya volvió a escapar de ataque, esta vez para quedar justamente detrás del futuro soberano de la tierra quien no tenia oportunidad de escapar, Seiya sonrío ampliamente. 

La sangre empezó a resbalar por sus manos... 

La mirada atónita de las Sailor... 

El filo de la espada llena de sangre... 

Y el cayendo lentamente... 

El grito que se salió de la garganta de Sailor Moon... 

La Sailor del viento con la espada llena de sangre... 

El cuerpo herido de quien fuera una aliado y amigo. 

-"SEIYA"- Grito Sailor Moon corriendo junto a el, y abrazándolo, mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, no podía ser verdad, a él no podía haberle pasado nada 

-"Esto, esto JAMAS SE LOS PERDONARE"- Grito la futura soberana de la tierra, mirándolos con odio, un odio que quedaba tan extraño en esas pupilas, la energía que desprendía de ella, era sorprendente, ninguna Sailor tenia ese poder, ni siquiera la Sailor de la destrucción podría contra ella. 

-"Serena"_ empezó a decir Mars, 

-"Callate"- grito ella poniéndose de pie, sujetando con fuerza su báculo, dispuesta a eliminar a aquellas extrañas que le habían quitado al hombre a quien más había amado en la vida. 

-"No tenemos otra opción, no podemos ganarle, solo tenemos una oportunidad si logramos quitarle el cristal de plata"- dijo Sailor Mercury 

-"Como se supone que haremos eso?"- Pregunto Venus 

-"Con el ataque planetario de las Sailor"- 

Todas la miraron en silencio, mientras Sailor Moon se lanzaba al ataque, cegada por la ira que corrió por sus venas, una ira que era duplicada por el cristal negra que ahora llevaba en el pecho, el que alguna vez fuera el cristal de plata. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El Dragón de agua, acababa de ser neutralizado por una barrera de fuego, y el huracán verde no parecía hacerle más daño al genio del fuego, estaban cansadas, no podían más ya era demasiado. 

De las tres la mejor con la espada siempre había sido Lucy, y ahora ellas dos eran incapaces de detenerla. 

-"Lucy por favor reacciona"- grito la guerrera magica del agua, esquivando una vez más la espada envuelta en llamas de la chica 

Pero Lucy no las escuchaba se lanzo al ataque dando un giro espectacular, Marina giro sobre ella misma derribando con este acto algunos edificios y provocando sin quererlo, una destrucción que no quería que pasara. 

Anais se había vuelto tan solo un espectador, no podía hacer nada más que observar, ella nunca había sido buena con la espada y aun cuando dolía reconocerlo Marina lo hacia mejor que ella, la lucha entre ambos genios se había vuelto demasiado dura, , las espadas chocaban en golpes metálicos, cada ataque de Lucy, Marina lo esquivaba con maestría, a cada ataque de Marina, Lucy contra atacaba con más poder. 

Ambas chicas estaban entregando lo mejor de si en esa pelea, pero no todo podía salir bien, en un golpe aéreo de Lucy, Marina ocupo el escudo que su genio tenia en el brazo derecho, pero la espada en llamas de la guerrera del fuego, logro romper este escudo, dentro del genio el brazo derecho de la guerrera del agua empezó a sangrar, y ese desde que comenzaron a pelear con los genios era la primera vez que Lucy y Marina se veían por primera vez a los ojos. 

Marina embistió con más fuerza, pero Lucy logro esquivar ambos ataques de la chica, esta vez logro dar un golpe certero en la mano que empuñaba la espada, Marina la soltó mirando como su mano se llenaba rápidamente de sangre y Anais veía todo horrorizada, aprovechando que Lucy la creía derrotada uso su ataque de hielo en corto, logrando herir en la mejilla derecha al genio del fuego y por consecuente a Lucy. 

-"Viento de defensa"- La aportuna aparición de Anais salvo a la guerrera magica del agua del golpe en el pecho que recibiría, Lucy miro con enojo a Anais, lanzándose contra ella, la Guerrera magica del viento estaba lista para recibirla. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Aun cuando sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra la maestra de las cartas, aun cuando sabia que ella era tan solo una guardiana, y no tendría oportunidad, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, no cuando acababan de lastimar al hombre de quien ella estaba enamorada. 

No podía perdonarlo, no podía perdonarlo, y tampoco podía creer que Touya Kinomoto hubiera sido herido por su propia hermana, aun que la guardiana encontró el primer obstáculo rápidamente en la velocidad de la chica. 

La carta Sword aun estaba dándole la fuerza y agilidad de un espadachín, aun así Rubí Moon no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y lanzo un ataque de cristales contra la chica, pero Sakura mucho más fuerte y rápida, había convocado la carta del espejo y le había devuelto el ataque, hiriendola en un brazo. 

Inmediatamente se vio atacada por Kerberos, mientras Sakura se dirigía hacia Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol salió a su defensa, pero Sakura tan solo sonrío de lado, al mismo tiempo que convocaba a la carta del agua y encerraba en columnas de dicho liquido a Tomoyo y Touya. 

-"Asi esta mejor"- dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un ataque de Eriol, eso estaba peor de lo que habían imaginado, si no lograban dejar inconsciente a Sakura, Touya y Tomoyo podrían morir, pero como lo harían, la observaron una vez más 

-"Intenta rescatarlos yo peleare con ella"- dijo el jefe del clan Li, mientras se lanzaba contra la chica 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Tierra Tiembla"- el ataque se dirigía hacia la guerrera de la Luna, quien ni siquiera se molesto en esquivarlo, solo puso su mano delante de ella y la energía quedo neutralizada. 

-"Jamas lograremos entretenerla el tiempo suficiente pera reunir la energía"- dijo Mars mirando como el maremoto de Neptuno tenia el mismo destino que el ataque de Sailor uranus 

_"Tenemos que hacer algo"- dijo Saturn quien a falta de Sailor moon había tomado su lugar para tener la energía suficiente 

Los ataques del soberano de la tierra eran igualmente esquivados por la chica, aun que cada vez que este los hacia Sailor Moon parecía dudar un poco. 

Sailor Uranus lanzo un ataque con su espada, lo único que tenia que hacer era detener el tiempo suficiente la chica para que las demás Sailor entraran en acción, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Sailor Moon giro sobre Sailor Uranus para quedar detrás de ella, y desde esa distancia le lanza su ataque. 

El cuerpo de Sailor Uranus, golpeo contra una de las paredes y después callo al suelo, todas las Sailor se quedaron en Shock, mientras observaban el hilo de sangre que escapaba entre los cabellos rubios de la Sailor más ruda. 

-"Haruka"- Grito Sailor Neptuno corriendo rumbo a su amante y amiga, siendo detenida por la aparición de Sailor Moon frente a ella 

-"Duele verdad?"- Pregunto observando las lagrimas que escapan de los ojos aguamarina de la chica 

-"No te preocupes pronto te reunirás con ella"- dijo Sailor Moon, dispuesta a atacar 

-"Neptune a un lado"- Grito Tuxedo Kame 

-"Ataque Planetario de las Sailor"- Gritaron las 5 Sailor restantes, Sailor Moon observo la energía, no podrir esquivarlo, cerro los ojos. 

La explosión cegó a las chicas unos momentos, Abrieron los ojos con temor, y lo que vieron las dejo sin esperanza alguna, Sailor Moon en medio de la pieza con un cristal negro sobre su cabeza,, había sido este quien absorbió su poder, y ellas no tenían otro poder con el cual atacar a la chica 

Abrio los ojos lentamente, era momento de poner fin a todo eso 

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, a mi me gusto mucho, no se a ustedes, creo que esta bastante cortito, pero me gusto mucho, ya se acerca el final del fic, y bueno espero que a ustedes les gustara y también espero sus comentarios que me animan a seguir con esta historia. 

En el capitulo anterior tuve un error, y quiero pedirles mil disculpas por eso, y darle las gracias a The Dark quien fue la que me lo hizo notar, la carta de la espada es Sword y en el capitulo anterior la maneje como la del escudo, lamento mucho eso, y les pido MIL PEDONES. 

**Angie Anderson**

¬¬, querias levantarme el animo o simplemente saludar?, bueno niña a mi el tu yo me gusta mucho, Muchas gracias por tu review 

**Te Dark**

Hola, si, te pido mil disculpas por ese error y te doy las gracias por hacermelo notar, espero que no te molestara ese error, MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. 

**Ferio Tsukino**

Muchas gracias por tu comprension, espero que este capi te gustara, y MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Bueno, me hace muy feliz que te guste esta historia, tu tienes unas y muy buenas por cierto, espero que les guste, Mil gracias por tu review 

**Mely-chan**

Hola Meli, me sonrojas, muchas gracias por tu cumplidos y bueno si todos tienen algo en comun por eso se reunieron, ya vez amy y Anais, como que son muy estudiosas, bueno me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, yo hago lo que puedo, pero son sus comentarios y criticas lo que me impulsan, sobre si volveran a la normalidad, si lo haran una que talvez no de la forma en la que todos esperan, MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW linda. 

**Aska Ishida**

No te preocupes, ya estas de vuelta y eso es lo que que cuenta no?, de verdad , me a dado mucho animo tu review, y tus comentarios MIl gracias por tu review. 


	12. Lagrimas de Sangre

Una ultima Oportunidad

Capitulo 11

Lagrimas de Sangre

Resivio la primera embestida con su propia espada y giro hacia la izquierda esquivando la segunda, subió rápidamente esquivando una flecha fuego. 

No se había dado cuenta lo buena que era Lucy en la espada, y ella no parecía tener ni la más mínima oportunidad contra la guerrera del fuego, pero no podía rendirse, ella también era una guerrera magica y también era fuerte. 

Giro sobre si misma lanzando una embestida que la guerrera del fuego esquivo, iniciando el contraataque, Anais para un golpe con su espada, mientras su escudo de defensa lograba detener un ataque de rayos rojos, Lucy comenzaba a impacientarse, cada ataque que había lanzado contra la guerrera del viento había sido neutralizado y eso la llenaba de rabia. 

Marina observaba todo jadeando desde el suelo, donde esperaba que la herida en su brazo dejara de sangrar un poco para poder ayudar a su amiga, y es que el golpe de Lucy le había lastimado la mano y ella noto con derrota que no podría volver a empuñar la espada por que el dolor era verdaderamente insoportable. 

Lucy dio un golpe a Anais, logrando que la chica cayera sobre algunos edificios y que algunas heridas se dibujaran en su cuerpo llenando de pequeñas marcas escarlatas su traje verde, Lucy sonrío con maldad, mirando a la guerrera bajo ella, Anais estaba lista para recibir el ataque de su amiga, pero Lucy no la golpeo, voló a toda velocidad contra Marina, el grito se ahogo en la garganta de Anais antes de poder salir si quiera. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * 

-"MARINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- El grito de Ascot y Guruclef inundo la habitación, donde los amigos de las guerreras se habían reunido para observar la pelea, no podían creer lo que veían, todo tenia que ser una broma 

Caldina se había llevado las manos a la boca en un intento de no gritar, y sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, Paris también observaba todo atónito, como podía ser que aquellas amigas ahora estuvieran teniendo esa palea tan sangrienta, como había podido Lucy hacer eso, como era posible que el corazón puro de la guerrera del fuego había sido corrompido por la maldad, como era posible que eso estuviera pasando, observo entonces a Ascot, recordando que el chico estaba enamorado de Marina y lo que acababa de ver seguramente lo estaba destrozando. 

Y no equivocaba Ascot apretaba los puños con fuerza a su costado, aun sin poder creer lo que la pantalla le mostraba, tenia que ser un mal sueño, muy pronto despertaría y ella estaría bien lejos de el pero bien. 

-"Te duele?"- La voz de Lucy lleno la habitación, todos volvieron de nuevo la vista hacia los combatientes, Ceres se encontraba ensartado en la espada de fuego del genio de Lucy, Marina lucia una enorme mancha carmesí en su estomago volvió los ojos hacia los de Lucy, y no encontró a su amiga, en su lugar había un monstruo, empezó a cerrar los ojos, la vida se le escapaba por la herida. 

-"Ya no te dolerá más"- dijo de nuevo Lucy encendiendo su espada hundiéndola más, dando un giro y levantándola, se separo rápidamente, Antes de que el genio del agua explotara, las lagrimas inundaron los rostros de todas y la voz de Anais rompió el silencio 

_"Eres un monstruo y esta no te lo perdonare"- los ojos verdes de la chica estaban llenos de lagrimas y de rabia, la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, Paris sintió un miedo enorme correr por sus venas, por que el destino de Anais fuera el mismo que el de Marina. 

-"Tenemos que ir"- Dijo la voz de Ascot, sobresaltando a todos Paris asintió lentamente, tenia que hacerlo si quería salvar a Anais. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Por que la visiones que la aquejaban no le habían avisado de esta pelea, por que esos poderes que tantas veces la habían llenado de miedo y que la habían puesto en alerta ahora le habían fallado. 

No podían hacer nada contra ella y lo sabia, era su princesa, su líder, pero ante todo su amiga, y no podían herirla, por que la querían y por que aun que así lo desearan, Sailor Moon era mucho más poderosa que ellas y no podían hacer nada, salvo intentar salvar sus vidas. 

Ahora veía a Sailor Neptuno luchar contra ella, pero no podía hacer nada, nada y en esos momentos la pequeña Hotaru odio a quien le había hecho eso a su princesa, el que había envenenado el corazón más puro que había en la tierra, la mujer más pura, quien ahora estaba llena de odio, y no pudo evitarlo la odio también a ella por haber permitido que eso pasara , por haberse dejado corromper por la energía maligna y de pronto tuvo una idea. 

Una idea descabellada nacida de la desesperación, pero una idea que podría salvar a sus amigas, aun que ella no pudiera decir lo mismo, observo a las guerreras pelear contra Sailor Moon, todos y cada uno de sus ataques eran inútiles y Serena parecía estar divirtiéndose ante la desesperación de las guerreras. 

-"Maremoto de Neptuno" 

-"Rapsodia Acuática de mercurio"- 

-"Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"- 

_"Saeta Llameante de Marte"- 

"Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter"- 

Observo como los ataques se dirigían a Sailor Moon y suspiro no le harían daño, jamas lo lograrían, y ellas ya respiraban con dificultad se notaba que estaban cansadas, y como lo predijo sucedió, Sailor Moon detuvo el ataque sin cansarse siquiera, Tuxedo Kame entonces lanzo un ataque de rosas, Sailor Moon las esquivo, y se giro a mirarlo, entonces Saturno lo noto. 

Un brillo en los ojos de Serena, talvez no todo estaba perdido, decide llevar a cabo su plan, proteger a su princesa aun que con ello pierda la vida, se coloco en medio de la habitación y cerros los ojos, todas la miraron expectantes, ese era su máximo poder y nadie excepto Sailor Moon lo habían visto claro que esta ultima no lo recordaba. 

-"Alabarda del Silencio"- dijo ella mientras su báculo se llenaba de energía y un profundo silencio se adueñaba de la habitación, las exclamaciones de asombro de sus compañeras guerreras morían en sus gargantas por que el ataque de la guerrera más pequeña era así. 

Toda la energía que había logrado recolectar tenia solo un punto de ataque, Sailor Moon, y así la energía se encamino hacia ella, mientras las demás cerraban los ojos y sabían que Sailor Saturn acababa de dar la vida para poder hacer algo contra Serena, solo esperaban que funcionara y que ese ataque pudiera dejarla inconsciente y que ellas pudieran quitarle el cristal del cual irradiaban sus poderes. 

* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * 

No quería lastimarla, no a ella que era la chica ala que más amaba, pero parecía ser que no había otra opción, ella no parecía querer terminar su ataque, y la vida de Touya y Tomoyo dependían de ello. 

-"Sakura que pasa contigo?"- Pregunto intentando que en aquellos ojos esmeralda se dejara entrever a la chica que el recordaba, Sakura sonrío de lado en una mueca aun más fría, Shaoran la miro sin comprender, era el cuerpo de Sakura pero no se trataba de ella. 

Es que el poder la había corrompido, es que la bondad había dado paso a la maldad al ser ella la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow, donde estaba la niña tierna que siempre tenia una sonrisa para salvarlos. 

-"No pasa nada"- Contesto la chica, mirándolo sin saber por que algo en su interior se encendía al mirarlo. 

-"Tu no eres Sakura"- Declaro él talvez para convencerse a si mismo de que aquella chica no era su amor de infancia y pudiera atacarla, aun cuando tenia toda la apariencia de Sakura, y Sakura le devolvió la mirada llena de dudas, por que ella no sabia que en el pasado el había sido alguien muy importante. 

La pelea comenzó con igual de condiciones, Shaoran no solo era un excelente espadachín sino que sus años de entrenamiento habían dado bueno frutos, se podía decir que rivalizaba con la reencarnación de Clow en cuanto a poderes se refería, pero no podía rivalizar contra aquel poder oscuro que ahora corría por el cuerpo de la Maestra de las cartas. 

-"Pronto todo terminara"_ dijo ella protegiéndose con la carta del escudo de un ataque de fuego del chico y fue entonces cuando lo escucho 

_"Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!"- El grito de Eriol Hiraguisawa lo hizo girarse y observo como las columnas de agua había desaparecido y que ahora solo estaban los cuerpos al parecer sin vida de Tomoyo Daidouji y Touya Kinomoto. -"Están muertos Li"- sollozo la reencarnación de Clow 

-"Y todo por tu culpa, no te lo perdonare"_ Grito el ingles lanzándose contra la chica, esta solo sonrío más ampliamente, eras unos tontos si creían que podrían eliminarla. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Saturno!!!!!!!!"- El grito de Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter inundo la habitación, la energía que había desprendido el cuerpo de la chica había sido bastante impresionante, ahora solo quedaba una enorme nube de polvo, pero de la Sailor de la destrucción no quedaba rastro alguno, las demás Sailor miraron todo con pena. 

-"Eso es todo lo que tienen?"- Pregunto Sailor Moon con voz fría sobresaltando a las demás Sailor, aun que ahora era notable que el golpe de Saturn si la había alcanzado por que se podía observar algunas marcas en su rostro y en su bazo había una herida que sangraba abundantemente. 

-"No puedes seguir de pie"- Exclamo Neptuno, quien acababa de perder a dos de sus mejores amigas, la Sailor de la destrucción y la del viento. 

-"No esperaban que un ataque tan insignificante me derrotara verdad?"- Pregunto, las demás Sailor bajaron la cabeza, todo estaba perdido -"Este es un verdadero poder"- dijo empuñando su báculo una vez más. 

Esta vez la energía golpeo a dos de las Sailor interiores, y las demás no pudieran hacer nada, salvo ver caer sus cuerpos, esperando talvez su turno, solo quedaban en pie Tuxedo Kame, Neptuno, Mars y Júpiter, ese ya parecía ser su derrota, no habían podido hacer nada para salvarla, no habían logrado hacer nada. 

Se disponía a eliminar a Neptuno, esta intentaba defenderse inútilmente con sus ataques, cuando 

_"Grito Mortal"- Sailor Moon esquivo el ataque con agilidad y miro con furia a la Sailor guardiana del Tiempo 

-"Plut"- dijeron las demás con una pequeña llama de esperanza ardiendo en sus corazones, talvez no todo estaba perdido. 

**Notas de la autora**

Que tal?, ¿les gusto?, lamento la muerte de algunos personajes pero es necesario, muy pronto ellas recobraran el conocimiento y se enfrentaran al verdadero enemigo, espero que no lo hayan olvidado, espero recibir sus comentarios, y también quiero agradecer a una persona que me mando un correo dándome muchos ánimos, aun que nunca a dejado un review en esta historia, se que me apoya, y yo espero que me deje su opinión y también quiero agradecerte tus alabanzas a la Leyenda, de verdad creí que ya nadie la leía, muchas gracias Preciosa y este capitulo va dedicado a ti y ahora si contesto review. 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Hola Linda, pues ya ves que no a reaccionado y si va a reaccionar aun que digamos que no de la forma más linda que hay, espero no haberte desepcionado con el capitulo, y lamento que sea muy corto, y espero tus comentarios, MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW LINDA. 

**Ferio Tsukino**

Hola Hombre, que mi intencion no es volverte loco y ya leeiste que es lo que esta pasando con ellas y por fa no me mates, ten concideracion de mi, te prometo que el final te va a sorprender, bueno espero que te guste este capi, y MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. 

**Aska Ishida**

Hola Linda, muchas gracias por los cumplidos y lamento mucho la demora, pero ya esta aqui y espero de todo corazon que te guste por que yo me esforze mucho en escribirlo aun que casi no se note T_T, MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. 

Creo que es todo, solo agradecerles por su apoyo, MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias que no les cuestan nada y hacen sentir a una chica, sin más por el momento se despido de ustedes. 

**

Jenny Anderson

**


	13. La última esperanza

Una Ultima oportunidad

Capitulo 12

La Ultima esperanza

La Sailor del tiempo observo los rostros cansados de sus amigas y compañeras y también noto con dolor el cuerpo sin vida de las que ya habían caído en batalla, apretó con más fuerza el báculo que tenia en su mano, había incumplido con su misión, pero no podía quedarse en la puerta del tiempo mientras eso sucedían. 

Una vez lo había hecho, había permanecido en la puerta del tiempo mientras el milenio de plata era atacado, no podía quedarse nuevamente de brazos cruzados mientras sus amigas necesitaran su ayuda, aun que era consciente de que no podía servir de mucho, ninguna de ellas podía hacer mucho, Sailor Moon era la más fuerte y ella no podía hacer más que ganar tiempo. 

-"Crees que podrás hacer algo contra mí?- Pregunto la rubia clavando sus pupilas azules en la violetas de la Sailor del tiempo 

-"Lo intentare"- fue la respuesta brusca y seca de la Sailor del tiempo 

-"Mira a tus amigas"- dijo la chica pateando el cuerpo de Sailor Uranus -"Crees realmente que no terminaras igual?"- 

-"Solo haré lo que creo que debo hacer"- 

-"Que bien"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa -"Por que yo haré lo mismo"- dijo lanzándose al ataque 

Setsuna se dio cuenta que Sailor Moon la estaba evaluando, ambas estaban enfrascadas en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, donde la delantera la llevaba claramente la sailor del tiempo, pero Sailor Moon no parecía preocupada, y Setsuna entendió por que, la rubia sabia que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo seria derrotada con relativa facilidad por las Sailor que aun quedaban con vida, pero en su báculo tenia el poder suficiente para terminar con la vida de las Sailor que quedaban en pie. 

En ese momento lo decidió era su ultima esperanza, solo tenia que informar a las demás Sailor de su decisión, sabia que ellas entenderían, solo esperaba que nadie atacara la puerta del tiempo antes de que la nueva sailor del tiempo fuera encontrada. 

-"Puedo ganar tiempo para que ustedes puedan despojarla del cristal de plata"- dijo a Sailor Mars mientras ambas esquivaba en ataque 

-"Genial, tu hazlo nosotras te cubriremos"- dijo la Sailor del fuego dando un giro espectacular y llegando junto a la sailor de las profundidades marinas 

-"Setsuna tiene un plan"- dijo Neptuno por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza 

Setsuna cerro los ojos ya no había forma de que diera marcha atrás. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ustedes los humanos son bastante predecibles"- Informo aquel hombre que era el responsable de todo a Sailor Star Healer y Maker, ambas guerreras lo miraron con rencor 

-"Esperabas que ella viniera verdad?"- Pregunto la gata incorporándose con dificultad sobre el regazo de Healer 

-"Mis planes vas más haya de tu torpe mente, esto es solo el preludio, una vez que la puerta del tiempo se quede sin guardián, el consejo tendrá que escoger a una nueva persona y mientras eso pasa yo ya habré cruzado por ella"- dijo con la voz llena de emoción, la cual fracasaba al ocultar 

-"El consejo?"- Pregunto Maker, intentando tener toda la información posible sobre el enemigo, el hombre sonrío de lado 

-"No me extraña que no estén enterados del consejo, pero son ellos los que deciden, los que escogen a las Scauts, los que las mandan a pelear solas como lo hizo Galaxia antes de ser dominada por el silencio"- 

-"¿Como sabes todo eso?"- Preguntaron ambas Sailor 

-"Por que yo fui uno de los que aprobó que ella fuera"- 

-"Estas diciendo que.."- dijo Luna 

-"Así es, yo era un miembro del concilio"- 

-"Mientes"- dijo Healer con furia 

-"No lo hago, nosotros decidimos quien es una Sailor y quien no, nosotros le dimos una forma corpórea a la semilla de Sailor galaxia y la hicimos llegar ante Sailor Moon, nosotros decidimos que todas regresar tras la batalla con el silencio"- 

-"Entonces por que haces esto?"- Pregunto Maker 

-"Por algo extremadamente simple"- dijo mirándolos fijamente -"La venganza"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El silencio que reinaba en el lugar lejos de ser tranquilizante infundia un terrible pánico, observo la vestimenta de aquel grupo de extraño que la miraban fijamente, con algo parecido a túnicas blancas, solo que brillaban de una manera casi cegadora, entre cerro los ojos ante la luz, lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse ido a la cama y no entendía aun que hacia ahí, aun que talvez era un sueño. 

-"Akira Anderson?"- Pregunto una voz frente a ella 

-"Si"- Contesto ella fijando sus pupilas verdes en las color miel de la persona que le había hablado 

-"Corrígeme si me equivoco"- dijo otra voz a la derecha de la chica esta vez era una voz de hombre aun que lo único que ella podía ver eran unos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente -"Tienes 17 años, tus padres murieron hace algunos meses y tu único pariente con vida es Setsuna Meiou"- Ella asintió lentamente logrando que su cabellera negra azabache cayera sobre su frente 

-"Puedo preguntar por que estoy aquí?"- Dijo ella débilmente se sentía como una intrusa y además se sentía verdaderamente asustada por que esa grupo de personas la interrogaran sobre su vida, pero había algo más que la molestaba, ella sabia perfectamente bien que la corte la enviaría a vivir a Japón con su único familiar vivo al menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. 

-"Puedes hacerlo"- dijo una voz que sonó extrañamente etérea 

Se quedo perpleja unos momentos y después pregunto -"Por que estoy aquí?"- 

-"Eso no te concierne"- dijo una voz ruda, que provenía del final de las dos hileras formadas por los encapuchados 

Ella los miro con molestia, y después suspiro suavemente 

-"Serás la nueva guardiana de la puerta del tiempo"- dijo una mujer mientras la bruma la envolvía y todo empezaba a parecer bastante borroso ante sus ojos 

-"Pronto recibirás la llave"- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Eriol no podía contener la furia que corría por su cuerpo, era simplemente incapaz de pensar claramente, la persona que estaba frente a él, no podía ser la misma persona que el había conocido años atrás, tenia que ser mentira. 

Le costaba creer que la chica que estaba mirándolo fuera Sakura Kinomoto, quería imaginar que era uno de sus enemigos, pero no podía por que lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Tomoyo, sentía un dolor punzante en su interior, algo que lastimaba, algo había muerto dentro de el mismo, cuando había muerto Tomoyo. 

No podía perdonar, no podía sentirse tranquilo cuando sabia que la causante de tanto sufrimiento estaba parada frente a él, con aquella sonrisa burlona en los labios, observo con inquietud como Spinel y Nakuru perdían terreno frente a Kerberos. 

No había otra opción más que atacar, tal vez sus cartas no eran tan poderosas como las que tenia Sakura en sus manos pero definitivamente haría su mejor esfuerzo terminaría con aquella sonrisa fuera como fuera. 

-"Eriol contrólate"- Grito Shaoran pero Eriol ya no escuchaba más que su propio rencor 

Se abalanzó contra la maestra de las cartas con fuerza, utilizando una carta igual que la carta de la espada, Sakura no se mostró sorprendida si no que contraataco al chico con ocho cartas al mismo tiempo Eriol se vio rápidamente sujeto por la carta del bosque 

-"Quieres reunirte con ella?"- Preguntó, Eriol la miro con odio entonces Sakura los envolvió a ambos con la carta del escudo al parecer no quería que Shaoran interfiriera, después la chica le enseño la carta Erase, Eriol la miro con miedo, entonces la carta se dirigió hacia sus guardianes y ambos desaparecieron. 

-"Ese será tu destino"- dijo en vos baja enseñándole la carta de la niebla, Eriol simplemente cerro los ojos, no tenia más deseos de pelear 

-"Eriol, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- El grito de Shaoran Li resonó por toda la habitación 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Necesito ganar tiempo"- dijo la Sailor del tiempo a sus amigas, las tres asintieron lentamente, no importaba si perdían la vida, tenían que lograr hacer que Sailor Moon volviera a la normalidad. 

-"Que voy a hacer yo?"- Pregunto el futuro soberano 

-"Tu manténte con vida, si este ataque falla tu serás nuestra ultima esperanza"- dijo Setsuna poniéndose delante de el 

Después se pudo en la esquina de la habitación y levanto su báculo, dentro del orbe una luz roja empezó a brillar, Michiru la miro con sorpresa, y después bajo la vista un momento sabia lo que Setsuna pensaba hacer, pero también sabia que era un ataque prohibido y que el precio por aquel ataque seria la muerte. 

Júpiter y Mars se lanzaron al ataque con furia miraron con extrañeza a Setsuna por que no tenían idea de lo que esta ultima intentaba hacer, Sailor Moon miro a las tres Sailor un momento aun que su atención parecía estar en Setsuna y es que estaba reuniendo una considerable cantidad de energía, Sailor Moon se lanzo al ataque contra la Sailor del tiempo, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Sailor Mars quien se defendía como podía, la energía que había soltado Sailor Moon estaba apunto de llegar hasta Setsuna pero su camino fue interceptado por el cuerpo de Neptuno y Júpiter, Mars lanzo un grito al ver el cuerpo de sus amigas caer pesadamente, Serena las miro con desprecio. 

-"Son unas tontas"- dijo y luego esquivo un ataque de fuego de Sailor Mars quien redoblo sus esfuerzos y miro a Setsuna con angustia 

-"No podré resistir por más tiempo"- Grito y después empezó una verdadera pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con la que era su mejor amiga, Mars sabia que mientras no le diera tiempo a la chica de lanzar un ataque con su báculo ella estaría bien, pero Sailor Moon lanzo un ataque rápido golpeándola con fuerza en el estomago cayo de rodillas, y Sailor Moon la miró 

-"Serena por favor reacciona"- fue lo ultimo que dijo la Sailor del fuego antes de recibir el ataque de Sailor Moon, Serena se quedo un momento sin moverse, algo en su interior se había agitado ante las palabras de la chica, sintió que algo resbala por su rostro y se sobresalto al encontrar una lagrima, se quedo un momento sin saber que hacer, no sabia por que pero se sentía triste, levanto la vista un momento y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Setsuna la miro un momento. 

-"Perdón Princesa"- Fue lo siguiente que dijo la Sailor antes de levantar el báculo hacia el techo donde un potente rayo color rojo abrió algo parecido a un portal -"Alto al tiempo" - al instante toda la habitación se detuvo todo excepto Tuxedo Kame quien camino lentamente hacia Sailor Moon y al momento le quito el broche que descansaba sobre su pecho y inmediatamente todo volvió a la normalidad, la Sailor de Tiempo cayo al suelo y su báculo desapareció del lugar, Serena cayo sobre los brazos del chico perdiendo su transformación, Darién miro los cuerpos a su alrededor y escondía la cara en el cuello de la chica sollozando lentamente. 

-"Sueltame"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"A empezado"- 

-"Tienes razón , todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes"- 

-"Lo detendremos"- 

-"Como?"- 

-"Tenemos que confiar en la triada"- 

-"Esas chicas han perdido, se dejaron engañar"- 

-"El consejo sabe lo que hace"-

-"No lo creo Ryoko"-

-"Ten fe Kasuma, ten fe"-

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Como pudiste?"- dijo Anais con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y los ojos rojos

-"No he hecho nada"- dijo Lucy empuñando su espada con decisión

-"Tu destino es el mismo que el de esa chica"-

-"No sabes nada del destino"- dijo Anais lanzándose al ataque

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos, ya faltan ahora si muy pocos capítulos para el final, y ya empieza a descubrirse un poco el por que, de todo esto, espero que este capitulo les guste y en el sig capitulo ya volverán a la realidad, el sig capitulo ya lo empece a escribir y tiene como Titulo "Yo te amo", y así tengo que pedirles una gran disculpa por no haber publicado antes pero es que a mi computadora le cayo un virus, ya se imaginaran como anduve y se infecto también mi disquete y para colmo el trabajo no me dejo en paz, y mi familia que cayo de sorpresa esta semana santa, pero espero ponerme pronto al corriente.

se que el capitulo es muy corto y falto de emoción pero de verdad que puse mi mejor esfuerzo y también creí que esperar para actualizar seria ya demasiado, espero que me entiendan que ya faltan solo tres capítulos para el final de esta historia.

y ahora contesto reviews.

**Ferio Tsukino**

Primero que nada, una gran disculpa por la tardanza, como ya te diste cuenta las cosas empiezan a ponerse cada vez más interesantes y si Guruclef y compañia llegaran a la tierra, y bueno muchas gracias por tus porras y espero que me perdones por la tardanza. 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

De verdad a mi me da mucha cosa matar a los personajes, pero es necesario y más adelante sabras por que, aun que la aparicion de Setsuna hizo que muchas cosas se explicaron en cuanto al concilio se refiere, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Lul**

Bienvenida Lulú y mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta historia, me alegro mucho que te animaras a leerla la verdad es que las guerreras y Sakura son animes que simpre senti que tenian cierta relacion con Sailor Moon, y pues surguii esta idea y descidi publicarla, la verdad te agradesco tus comentarios y te pido una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, solo espero que eso no te desanime a seguir leyendo que creeme esto se pondra mejor, Mil gracias por tu review. 

**Mely-chan**

Bueno veras desde un principio esa era la idea original pero tambien creo que te diste cuenta que entre ellos se formaron grupos como Darien con Amy y Touya, pues bien todo esto tiene relacion para lo que tiene que acontecer más adelante y hasta cierto punto es necesario la muerte de esos personajes, y mil gracias por tu correo la verdad es que como mencione antes crei que ya nadie leeia esa historia y darme cuenta que aun lo hacian pues me levanto mucho los animos, lamento mucho la tardanza de verdad y muchos Saludos a Monterrey desde Veracruz. 

**Jay**

Es un reto bastante interesante del que creo por el moemento me abstendre de participar ya tengo bastante trabajo con esta historia y las demás que escribo pero eso no significa que no me haya interesado, aun que tendria que esperar para que una idea me ayude a unir dichas historias. 

**Aska Ishida**

Mil gracias por tus porras, y lamento mucho la demora, espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente bueno, mil gracias por tus review 


	14. Yo te amó

Hola a todos y mil dsiculpás por la tardanza, pero estas semanas, han estdo llenas de examenes, trabajos y bueno un sinfin de cosas} Espero qeu este capitulo les guste. 

**Silvert Moonlight-81 **

Mil gracais por tu review, y disculpa la tardanza, espero que esta capitulo te gusta, ya falta poco para el fin, un beso. 

**Ferio Tsukino**

Bueno no te preocupes ya se sabra el por que lo extraño, digamos que era necesario, para aunir algunos cabos, y lamento mucho la tardanza. Y Mil gracias por tu review 

**Lul**

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, espero que este capitulo te guste y si digamos que las cosas empiezan a volvera la normalidad aun que aun falta la verdadera batalla, mil gracias por tu review. 

Una Ultima oportunidad

Capitulo 13

_yo te amo_

Las pupilas verdes y rojas se cruzaban en cuestión de segundos, la pelea era verdaderamente atroz, muchos edificios habían sido derrumbado por la fuerza de los genios. 

Pero a ninguna de las dos chicas parecía importarle, una se encontraba cegada por la rabia y el rencor, la otra disfrutaba del momento. 

En el pasado estas chicas, habían trabajo hombro con hombro para salir con vida de un lejano lugar llamado Céfiro, ambas habrían dado la vida por la otra, ambas compartían un lazo especial, pero eso había sido en el pasado esto es ahora. 

Un rayo cruzo por el oscuro cielo, golpeando con su luz unas pupilas verdes llenas de rabia, esa era Anais, la más noble de las guerreras, la de mejor carácter, la que ahora mandaba un huracán verde a su amiga Lucy. Lucy sonreía de lado, disfrutando con la rabia de la otra, con sus pupilas rojas, llenas de diversión, sin reconocer en las pupilas verdes a su antigua aliada y amiga, si Lucy la hubiera reconocido solo probablemente el desenlace habría sido menos doloroso, tal vez, solo talvez si Lucy tuviera poderes de premonición se abría dado cuenta que al momento de darle la mano a Sakura Kinomoto y Serena Tsukino empezaba a escribir una nueva historia que modificaba su destino. 

Pero eso ahora no importaba, Lucy no recordaba nada que tuviera que ver con Céfiro, con Marina o Anais y era por eso que disfrutaba verla sufriendo. 

Ver en aquellas pupilas verdes, la rabia y la frustración era algo que todo guerrero disfrutaba, Lucy era un guerrero en toda la extensión de la palabra y un guerrero no solo atacaba el cuerpo sino también la mente de su enemigo, esa era una lección que Anais nunca aprendió. 

las espadas chocaron una vez más en el aire en un golpe seco y metálico que resonó por las calles vacías de la ciudad de Tokio, solo tapizadas por los cuerpos ahora sin vida de los que estaban más cerca de la torre. 

Los sobrevivientes si es que los había, tenían que estar en algún lugar a kilómetros de ellas, pero ahora a ellas no les importaba, Lucy había juntado energía en sus manos y la había lanzado contra el genio del viento, quien lo había detenido con un escudo. 

Pero lejos de enfurecerla, Lucy estaba aun más divertida, Anais era ahora más fuerte y rápida que momentos atrás, Lucy embistió en su espada y pero Anais fue más rápida y logro hacer un corte en su brazo derecho. 

Lucy se alejo rápidamente contemplando la sangre que goteaba de su brazo, no sabia por que pero aquella imagen le era conocida como si ya la hubiera vivido, hacia mucho tiempo, enfoco la vista al frente y por un instante en ves del genio verde pudo ver uno negro con rojo, pero solo fueron unos instantes, el cabello de la pelirroja siempre bien sujeto en una trenza, ahora caía sobre sus hombros, al parecer la cinta que sujetaba su cabello había sucumbido ante una ataque de su enemiga. 

Anais ya no podía más, había llegado al limite, pero haría su ultimo esfuerzo, apretó con fuerza el regalo que años atrás Paris le hiciera, la única prueba que tenia de que el chico existía y no era obra de su imaginación, lo apretó con fuerza por que sabia que iba a morir y quería sentirlo cerca de ella, en el ultimo momento. 

Ambos genios estaban frente a frente, los ojos de las convatientes volvían a estar frente a frente, y entonces Anais noto un pequeño resplandor en el cuello de la guerrera del fuego, lo reconoció como el colgante que años atrás Latís le diera a Lucy, talvez no todo estaba perdido. 

-"Te rindes?"- Pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirroja 

-"Nunca"- dijo la rubia sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la otra 

-"Entonces morirás?"- Pregunto Lucy 

-"No pienso morir"- fue la respuesta de la ojiverde 

Los ojos cafes-rojisos se clavaban en ella con furia, y con algo parecido a la melancolía, Sakura no sabia donde pero estaba segura que había visto unos ojos iguales antes. 

Sakura Kinomoto maestra de las cartas, también había olvidado su vida anterior, y era por eso que no recordaba que el chico que ahora la miraba duramente era el mismo que años atrás, había jurado regresar a su lado. 

La dulce Sakura había olvidado aquella promesa y muchas cosas más, ella aun con sus poderes de premonición no había visto la filosa navaja de la guillotina acercándose a ella, no había visto lo que le deparaba el futuro cuando había decidido dar la mano a Lucy Shido y Serena Tsukino, cambiando así su destino y el de mucha gente más. 

Pero eso no le importaba, lo único que sabia era que solo quedaba uno de sus enemigos de pie y que ella tenia que derrotarlo y cuando lo hiciera todo estaría bien. 

Kerberos a su lado, se encontraba dispuesto a atacar y deshacerse de una vez y para siempre de aquel chico que molestaba a su ama, Shaoran apretaba contra si un mazo de cartas, cartas que había creado hacia algunos años, y que había creado para proteger a su mundo, pero jamas había llegado a pensar que las ocuparía para atacarla a ella. 

No le quedo otra opción, las invoco, a comparación de las Sakura Cards estas eran menos, solo 27 cartas pero no menos poderosas, Li las observo con melancolía, solo uno de ellos podía ganar la batalla y el perdedor solo lo estaría si estaba muerto esa era la prueba más dura que el destino le había puesto. 

Las cartas de un fondo verde profundo comenzaron a brillar, el símbolo del clan se dibujo bajo sus pies, dos figuras aparecieron junto a él, dos guardianes dispuestos a protejerlo contra lo que fuera que se enfrentaran. 

Sakura los observo en silencio, la chica era muy bonita con el cabello castaño- rojizo que se sujetaba en una coleta alta mientras el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos enmarcando una pupila con destellos rojizos, la larga coleta brillaba con algunos destellos plateados dejando ver el origen de la guardiana, el vestido de la chica era estilo oriental con los bordes en color oro, y con una inscripción en la parte media, era el lema de la familia Li, la chica también usaba como accesorios unos aretes y una esclava que simbolizaban al Yin/Yang, en el hombro derecho tenia una especie de esfera de cristal que brillaba tenuemente. 

La otra figura a su lado, era una especie de Drago negro con los ojos azules, con poderosas garras y amenazadoras alas que agitaba lentamente, Shaoran Li tras ellos miro desafiante a la chica, la verdadera pelea estaba apunto de empezar. 

Pero ella lejos de tener miedo solo sonrío, como si todo eso, no le preocupara, aun que había algo en su mente que le informaba que ya había vivido algo muy parecido, por un momento vio frente a ella a un chico con uniforme intentándole arrebatar algo pero tan rápido como había llegado se había ido. 

-"Este será tu fin"- dijo ella con voz fría lanzándose al ataque con la carta de la espada en sus manos y la de salto en sus pies, Shaoran solo la miraba, mientras tanto Tsuki Moon la guardiana de Shaoran había sacado de aquellas esfera roja una espada que era la copia exacta de la de su amo y creador y se dispuso a atacar a Kerberos la bestia del sello con los poderes del sol. 

-"AHHHHH"- El grito de la guerrera mágica del fuego lleno por completo la quietud de la ciudad, Lucy no lo podía creer, observaba la sangre que emanaba por su costado, donde Anais había abierto una herida con un golpe limpio y certero. 

La guerrera mágica del viento miraba todo con las pupilas dilatadas y el miedo reflejado en ellas, tiro la espada que cayo produciendo un sonido ensordecedor, la hoja llena de la sangre de su amiga, relucía ante la luz de la luna. 

Levo sus manos a su boca para ahogar su propio grito de horror, observo a la pelirroja con suplica y se sorprendió al notar en aquellas pupilas rencor, ahora si que había hecho enojar a la guerrera del fuego, Anais trago saliva lentamente. 

-"Valla así que la niña si sabe jugar?"- dijo imprimiendo rencor en sus palabras 

-"Lucy por favor"- 

-"NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE"- 

-"Tienes que escucharme"- 

-"Aun estamos en medio de una pelea"- grito la pelirroja lanzando un ataque rápido Anais no pudo evitarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo sintió el acero frío atravesar rápidamente su estomago, al mismo tiempo que algo frío pasaba por su columna y en su garganta se instalaba un vacío que no la dejaba respirar. 

-"Duele?"- Pregunto la pelirroja, sintiendo ya los efectos de la hemorragia 

-"Yo se quien te dio eso"- dijo la guerrera del viento observando aquel colgante que la pelirroja tenia en su cuello 

-"De que hablas"- 

"Te lo dio Latís"- 

Latís, latís, Latís, el nombre se repetía una y otra vez en mente, golpeándola con fuerza y lastimándola, como no recordaba que nadie lo hubiera hecho jamas, entonces lo recordó. 

Miles de imágenes a una velocidad vertiginosa pasaron por su mente, Céfiro, Gurufuclef, Caldina, Ráfaga, Zagato, la princesa esmeralda, Nicona, Ascot, Paris, Marina, Anais, Latís, Primavera, Devoner, Luz, Serena, Sakura, el hombre de cabellos plateados. 

-"Anais"- grito mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas 

-"Me alegra verte de nuevo lucy"- dijo Anais con voz cansada y lenta 

"Resiste"- 

"Solo cuídate Lucy"- dijo la Guerra Mágica del viento antes de que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos 

-"ANAIS"- 

Para Sakura, la pelea se había tornada mucho más difícil, cada carta que utilizaba era neutralizada sin problema aparente por Shaoran, y Kerberos tenia serios problemas para exterminar a la creación del jefe del clan Li. 

Pero tenia algo a su favor, el chico no parecía querer hacerle daño , y eso era algo que la ojiverde no desaprovecharía, en un giro rápido se coloco tras el chico quien sostenía la espada, las cosas sucedieron muy rápidas en un movimiento rápido la espada se encajo lentamente en un costado de la maestra de las cartas, no demasiado pero lo suficiente como para que la sangre emanara rápidamente, Shaoran la miro con la culpa reflejada en sus ojos. 

y se acerco para sostenerla cuando Sakura parecía estar apunto de caer 

-"Nunca debes confiar en tu enemigo"- dijo ella señalando algo a la espalda del joven,. Shaoran se giro solo para encontrarse con la carta del disparo a escasos centímetros de él, el dolor lo hizo gritar y desplomarse sobre el cuerpo de la chica manchándola de sangre, sus ojos se veían opacos, sus creaciones se empezaron a desvanecer lentamente, de la nada apareció un libro donde todo se sello rápidamente. 

Pero el no estaba muerto, aun no aun podía decir sus ultimas palabras a aquella chica que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su juvenil rostro. 

-"To te amo Sakura"- dijo el chico antes de que su cuerpo se quedara inerte, las palabras golpearon a Sakura con fuerza. 

-"SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- grito con fuerza con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. 

Las pupilas azules se cruzaron con fuerza, unos llenos de dudas y sin entender otros llenos de desprecio, Darién observo a la chica que amaba observarlo con rencor, ira odio, y recordó lo que le había dicho "Suéltame", ¿Como esperaba ella que la soltara?, que era lo que le habían hecho a su princesa, su niña. 

Como era posible que esa chica fría fuera la misma chica llorona que el había conocido años atrás, como podía ella comportarse así, como podía ella odiarlo tanto, y no la soltó la abrazo con más fuerza y aspiro su aroma, aquel aroma que siempre lo tranquilizaba aun que ahora no lo hacia, por que ella estaba tensa. 

-"No lo repetiré nuevamente, SUÉLTAME "- Grito ella con odio 

-"No lo har" 

-"Suéltame maldita sea"- 

-"No"- 

-"Devuélveme mi broche" 

-"No"- 

-"Entonces suéltame"- Grito ella revolviéndose pero era inútil el era mucho más fuerte, los ojos de Serena se habían fijado entonces en la espada que Sailor Urano había usado, estaba a escasos metros de ellos, entre serró los ojos, maquinando, ideando, abrazo a el chico de vuelta y el relajo el abrazo. 

Dejándola moverse suavemente, lo suficiente como para estirar la mano y tomar la espada, pero no era suficiente aun faltaba más. 

-"Yo hice eso?"- Pregunto la chica con voz quebrada, sollozando suavemente, el chico la abrazo aun más fuerte -"Déjame ir con ellas"- pidió y el hombre la dejo escapar de sus brazos, primero se acerco a Neptuno, la miro fríamente de espaldas al chico, y después camino decidida hacia la espada de Urano, Darién no sospechaba nada y aun que lo hubiera hecho, no se habría quitado de su camino. 

Ella se lanzó contra el con la espada en lo alto el simplemente cerro los ojos, estaba cansado y quería que todo terminara, talvez entonces si encontraría a su amada Serena, el frío acero lo golpeo en el pecho, la sangre salió también por su boca, pero antes menciono unas cuantas palabras. 

-"Yo te amo"- 

Serena lo observo un momento antes de desplomarse en el suelo sollozando lentamente, acababa de recordarlo todo y dolía, dolía mucho saber que ella había exterminado a sus amigas y al hombre de su vida, la puerta del salón se abrió y ella se giro lentamente, ahí en la puerta Lucy y Sakura la observaban las dos se veían verdaderamente mal, aun lloraban y lucy sangraba, ella se levanto y las abrazo fuertemente. 

-"El culpable debe pagar" dijo la guerrera del fuego, Serena observo la puerta negra que había al final del salón, ahí estaba el verdadero culpable. 

**Notas de la autora**

Pues no tengo nada más que agregar, espero que les gustara y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. 


	15. El despertar de la Tríada de la Luz

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta uno de los ya últimos capítulos, espero que les guste y lamento mucho que el capitulo anterior no tuviera mucha acción, y este bueno no es una obra maestra pero yo quede satisfecha espero que les guste.

Una Última Oportunidad Capitulo 14 "El despertar de las guerreras más poderosas" 

Sailor Star Healer y Maker, observaron al hombre sonreír triunfalmente, como si hubiera estado esperando todo esto desde un principio, mientras observaba a las chicas que estaban en la habitación contigua dirigirse a paso lento hacia la puerta negra donde el se encontraba.

-"Ahora si empezara la verdadera pelea"- dijo y toda la habitación brillo segadoramente el hombre seguía ahí en medio sonriendo pero algo había cambiado en el, sus pupilas antes azules ahora eran de un violeta intenso.

Healer y Maker se miraron un segundo, no sabían como saldrían con vida de ahí, tenían que ayudar a Serena y a sus amigas, se lo debían a Seiya y a sus amigas, se lo debían a la tierra.

Las tres chicas se miraban con algo parecido al rencor, no era propiamente rencor si no resentimiento, tenían la sospecha de que si no hubieran aparecido en sus vidas todo estaría mejor, y talvez no se equivocaban, pero muchas veces alguien juega con los hilos del destino y los entrelaza y el resultado era un futuro incierto y desalentador.

Y es que ella se negaban a observar lo obvio, Lucy aun vestida con el traje de Guerrera mágica del fuego, y con su capa ya bastante desgarrada, y la sangre en su costado que había comenzado a descender por su pierna izquierda y un profundo corte en el brazo, había empezado a ver todo borroso, la fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo y ella no podía hacer nada.

Sakura aun cuando su herida era mucho menor, había estado ocupando sus cartas una tras hora durante la pelea y ahora su energía mágica estaba en el límite, sus piernas parecían que dejarían de sostenerla en cualquier momento y su mente no trabajaba bien.

Serena aun con menos heridas que las otras dos, estaba demasiado cansada y con un enorme vació en su interior, y en su poder, no solo había ocupado el cristal de plata si no que lo había hecho con la influencia del cristal negro, y ella sabia que el cristal negro exigía el doble de su energía, quería que todo eso terminara y solo había una cosa por hacer para que eso pasara.

-"¿Están listas?"- Pregunto, las otras solo asintieron, ella que ya tenia su broche en la mano lo levanto levemente para que la calida energía del cristal de plata la envolviera pero lejos de reconfortarle la hacia sentir más miserable, en unos cuantos segundos volvía a estar vestida como Eternal Sailor Moon, sin ningún rasguño en su traje y como si nada hubiera pasado, camino lentamente hacia la espada de Urano, donde aun brillaba el color escarlata de la sangre de su amado.

-"Vamos"- ordeno Lucy caminando hacia la puerta, rogando a todos los Kamis para poder vivir hasta haber terminado con el causante de todo su dolor.

-"Las estaba esperando, "Triada de la Luz" - Dijo el Hombre en cuanto ella pasaron, las tres lo miraron fríamente, pero fueron unas pupilas rojizas las que más brillaban con desprecio.

Lucy invoco su espada rápidamente y se lanzo al ataque contre ese hombre, las otras dos lo imitaron, pero el parecía tener una especia de campo protegiéndolo así que cada golpe que las guerreras mandaban, era simplemente un intento fallido.

-"Es todo lo que tienen"- Dijo el sonriendo, mandando una especie de ventisca que hico a las chicas girar en el aire y golpearse contra la pared, ninguna se quejo.

-"Ustedes pueden"- gritaban las otras prisioneras, sintiéndose impotentes por no poder ayudar, por observar como la fuerza se iba de aquellas chiquillas

-"Seria más ayuda si estuvieran aqu"- comento Sakura, sacando su carta de la niebla y mandándolo a liberar a las otras Sailor mientras ella se lanzaba al ataque con la carta del disparo, Agua y Trueno.

Las tres cartas se dirigían a su destino con precisión, Lucy también se había lanzado con la espada en lo alto, dispuesta a romper aquel campo que le impedía tocar al hombre.

"Lucy Cuidado"- Grito la rubia al notar como la carta del agua se giraba contra la pelirroja dispuesta a atacarla, Lucy la observo estaba demasiado cerca y no podría hacer nada.

-"Infierno estelar de Healer"- la oportuna aparición de la Sailor salvo la vida de Lucy esta sonrió en agradecimiento.

-"Vamos Meker"- Grito al instante su compañera de ojos violetas se encontraba junto a ella, dispuesta a morir si era necesario con tal de desaparecer la amenaza que tenían delante de ellos

-"Es imposible no podemos tocarlo"- dijo Moon, jadeando

-"Talvez Sailor Moon no pueda pero que me dices de la princesa de la Luna"- dijo Healer, mientras esquivaban un ataque.

-"Hazlo te cubriremos"- grito Lucy lanzándose una vez más al ataque con la ya poca energía que le quedaba, Serena apretó contra si el cristal de Plata, y sintió como sus ropas cambiaban ahora era la princesa de la luna.

Los ojos Azules y Violetas se encontraron, y bajo Serenity se abrió una especie de agujero negro, la chica cayo por ahí, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, dejando la espada de Sailor Urano en la habitación.

-"Serena"- gritaron los demás sobresaltados

-"No te saldrás con la tuya"- Grito Sakura mandando al ataque 16 de sus cartas, las esperanzas parecían haberlos abandonado.

Pero fuera del castillo había una carta más, una carta olvidada por los acontecimientos, y en el mazo de la maestra de las cartas aun había una carta con el poder de traer un rayo de luz a aquel lugar que ahora parecía en tinieblas.

En el cuerpo de Anais que yacía sobre un montón de escombros y donde la sangre se había encargado de hacer ya un charco bajo ella, un resplandor verde inundaba su pecho, al tiempo que una carta salía de ella.

La carta estrella, había despertado para ayudar a su ama y creadora, pero no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba de la carta que había en el mazo que aun tenia la maestra de las cartas.

-"Maldito"- grito Healer tomando la espado de Urano y lanzando un ataque, pero el hombre detuvo el ataque y en una ráfaga de aire helado mando a Healer a chocar contra el muro de piedra, Maker fue en su ayuda, pero era inútil, todos los ataques y todas las estrategias, se habían vuelto inservibles, era ese el enemigo más poderoso que habían enfrentado, y el aun no parecía mostrar todo su poder.

-"Sakura"- Grito Lucy, mientras la maestra de las cartas utilizaba la carta del escudo para protegerse, pero esta carta sucumbía ante el ataque de su enemigo, y el golpe certero daba en el hombro de la chica, donde la sangre de un brillante color escarlata comenzaba a manchar el piso, Sakura se recrimino por ser tan lenta, pero estaba tan cansada, y empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

El cuarto se lleno, de una especia de bruma de color negro que les impedía ver, los cuatro combatientes se atrincheraron uno espaldas con otro.

¿Como podrían atacar a su enemigo si no podían verlo?, empezaron a sentir que el aire les faltaba y que las pocas energías que tenían se iban de su cuerpo, Sakura observo sus cartas, y cerro los ojos fuertemente tenia una idea.

-"LUZ"- Grito y al momento todo resplandeció bajo el poder de la luz, más atrás su enemigo los contemplaba con una fría sonrisa en el rostro, frente a ellos, se alzaba una especie de demonio.

-"Viene directamente del Tártaro"- informo el hombre -"Sediento de sangre"- las guerreras retrocedieron unos pasos.

Healer se abalanzo contra su enemigo con la espada en lo alto, y el ser que tenia que ser más grande que ella por tres cabezas más, dio un giro sobre ella y quedo a sus espaldas, ella se giro rápidamente lanzando el infernó estelar de Healer con toda la potencia, dando en el blanco pero sin hacer absolutamente nada, el demonio la miro, con sus pupilas rojizas llenas de odio, y levanto su garra para atacar, ella simplemente cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto.

-"Rayos rojos"- Lucy había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla, pero ahora la pelirroja se veía más pálida y le costaba ponerse en pie, su herida aun sangraba y la hemorragia no parecía querer ceder, aun así empuño su espada que se rodeo de fuego y ataco.

Era una verdadera lucha, Healer observaba a la guerrera empuñar su espada y no ceder un solo espacio a la criatura, el respeto que tenia hacia la pelirroja comenzó a crecer, no solo era valiente sino que demostraba que seria una guerrera hasta el final.

Las heridas de Lucy eran numerosas, y el enemigo aun que ya con heridas aun más profundas y que despedían un aroma pestilente, parecía tener más energía que la propia guerrera, Lucy estaba en su limite, a pesar de la ayuda de Sakura y las dos Sailor, era algo que tenia que hacer.

Su espada brillo rodeada de fuego, y la guerrera creo una barrera al rededor de sus amigos para mantenerlos a salvo, fuera de cualquier peligro y la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con el causante de la muerte de sus amigas, cerró los ojos y se preparo para dar el último golpe, no le espantaba la muerte, así que ataco.

Era un lugar bastante extraño, Serenity flotaba suavemente, en un lugar lleno de oscuridad, podía distinguir la presencia de otras personas pero no podía verlos, se sentía muy bien, ese lugar tenia la paz que ella tanto buscaba y por un momento la herida sangrante de su corazón había dejado de doler.

Sus ojos azules parecían distantes, y en su rostro había paz, una paz espeluznante, como si no hubiera sido conseguida como debía ser, y el silencio era atemorizante pero Serenity se sentía muy bien donde estaba, lejos de las preocupaciones y los recuerdos, lejos del dolor.

Ese lugar era la nada, muchos guerreros habían quedado atrapados ahí, y Serenity quien ahora sucumbía ante su poder parecía seria la siguiente en la lista de espera.

La tenue luz brillante del cristal de plata empezaba a transmitirle calor, y entonces la escucho era una voz de mujer, ella sabia que la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba donde.

-"Tienes que salir de aqu"-

-"Por que he de hacerlo, este lugar es donde quiero estar"- dijo princesa con la voz pausada

-"No perteneces aqu"-

-"Tampoco pertenezco haya, todos los que alguna vez llame amigos están muertos, no tengo por que luchar, ya no tengo por que razón seguir"-

-"Ni siquiera por ellos"-

Serenity abrió los ojos sobresaltada, la pantalla, mostraba a la guerrera mágica del fuego llena de sangre, a su lado yacía el cuerpo sin vida del que seguramente había sido su enemigo, Serenity cerró los ojos, no quería tener que pelear nuevamente, no quería tener que sufrir, pero tampoco podía abandonarlos.

-"No se como salir"- dijo ella

-"Puedo ayudarte, pero tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias"-

-"Acepto"-

-"Entonces es momento de despertar"-

Las fuerzas la abandonaban, las heridas sangraban demasiado y su visión no era más que un montón de figuras borrosas que no parecían tener un cuerpo en si, solo eran manchas, estaba, llorando aun que no sabia por que.

Su mente se lleno de recuerdos, recuerdos bellos que ahora dolían, talvez era mejor así, por que ella había perdido todo lo que tenia para luchar, la ciudad estaba en ruinas, y posiblemente sus hermanos ya habían caído, sus amigas estaban muertas y aquel enemigo era demasiado poderoso como para vencerlo.

La luz en ese momento lleno la habitación, con un resplandor calido y una presencia que Lucy reconocía muy bien, era Serena, Lucy sonrió levemente, cuando sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo, una nueva y renovada fuerza entraba en ella, sus heridas estaban sanando, al igual que la de todas las guerreras presentes, ahí de pie y con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro, se encontraba la guerrero más poderosa que existía en la tierra.

Sailor Cosmo, miraba a su enemigo mientras su báculo descansaba sobre su mano derecha y el cristal de plata sobre su pecho.

-"La triada de la luz"- dijo el hombre en un susurro, Sakura y Lucy se dieron cuenta de que ellas también habían cambiado, no mucho pero lo habían hecho, la armadura de Lucy ahora lucia algunas aplicaciones que simbolizaban un eclipse y sobre este una espada, Sakura miraba su báculo, en la estrella en una de las esquinas estaba el mismo símbolo, el mismo símbolo que brillaba en la parte inferior del báculo de Sailor cosmo.

Era la tríada de la Luz, las guerreras más poderosas de todos los tiempos, ahora si parecía que la esperanza brillaba sobre ellos.

-"Malditas"- grito el hombre acercándose a ellas, dispuesto a terminar lo que había comenzado

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, esto si que no se lo esperaban verdad, ahora creo que entenderán mejor el capitulo donde se menciona a las guerreras de la luz, ya solo faltan dos capítulos y espero que les guste.

y ahora contesto sus reviews. 

**Ferio Tsukino**

Bueno, era necesario, no te enojes por favor, y no te preocupes que no se me a ocurrido, aun que..., y ya faltan solo 2 capitulos para el final espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. 

**Skgirlfan**

No era mi intencion, pero era necesario y supongoq ue ahora ya sabes por que, y si le pienso dar un fianl feliz, aun que depende de como lo veas, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Lul**

No era mi intension de verdad, no te preococupes qeu o estoy pensando en un final tragico aun que tdependo mucho de como lo mires, espero que este capitulo te guste y ya falta cada vez menos para el final. 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Espero que este capitulo, no te descepcione pero ya es la recta final, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. 

**MoonHikaru**

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y lamento mucho la demora espero que esta capitulo valiera la pena, y espero que esta capi te guste tanto como el nterior. 

**Mely-Chan**

Ok, bueno tambien mate a Darien si ese es consuelo, y no te preocupes que esta historia no tendra un final triste, aun que eso tambien dependera de tu manera de ver las cosas y las series sobre todo, creoq ue ahora ya no tarde tanto verdad, y lamento mucho de verdad pero es que la escuela me trae muy apurda ahorita tengo un relax, y me pongo a escribir por que no se cuendo tendre otro chance, mil gracias por tus comentarios. 


	16. La ultima pelea

**Una Ultima oportunidad **

Capitulo 15 

"La ultima pelea" 

-"Estúpido"- La voz baja y clara de la chica se escucho por toda la habitación, sus cabellos azabaches llegaban hasta su cintura, librándose de el broche que los sujetaba, sus ojos de un brillante color azul cielo, estaba entrecerrados en un gesto de concentración, vestía de una manera juvenil, con una blusa morada un pantalón pesquero azul marino. 

-"Que ha pasado?"- Pregunto una chica de un largo cabello azul marino y ojos del mismo color, la edad de ambas no podía sobre pasar los 16 años. 

-"La triada de la Luz ha despertado"- Informo la primera 

-"Pero es imposible, ellas no pueden estar despiertas"- dijo la segunda llevándose las manos a la boca 

-"Lo se Ami, no sabia que mi llegada a esta época desencadenaría tantos sucesos, ¿Donde están las demás?"- 

-"Aun en casa"- 

-"Bien no podrán atravesar el portal por que la guardiana de la puerta esta muerta"- 

-"Kousagui, ¿estas segura de que estamos haciendo lo correcto?"- 

-"Mientras yo tenga esto, Ami, mi hermana no podrá hacer nada para detenerme"- dijo la chica mientras el broche en forma de luna menguante se abría y dejaba al descubierto, una piedra con un brillo plateado 

-"El cristal de plata"- Murmuro Ami. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La puerta del tiempo se encontraba como siempre, rodeada del silencio, con aquella bruma misteriosa rodeándola, el corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho y no era para menos. 

Tenia en sus manos el orbe que había pertenecido a Sailor Plut antes de que esta cayera, era verdad que anteriormente cuando las guerreras habían peleado contra el caos, la Sailor guardiana de la puerta había caído, pero en ese momento , no había nadie que intentara pasar entre las dimensiones del tiempo con malas intenciones, pero ahora lo que Akira tenia que proteger era aun peor. 

Tan solo tenia 17 años, y no conocía a la única pariente que tenia con vida, aun que tampoco importaba mucho, aun no se sobreponía al Shock que había nacido en su interior, cuendo aquella llave y aquella pluma habían llegado a sus manos por los que parecían ser los miembros del consejo. 

Ahora se encontraba vestida como Sailor Plut, aun no podía creer como era que su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados o 360 en un plano tridimensional. 

Observo durante un minuto su nuevo hogar, pero no había nada ahí, salvo silencio y bruma suspiro pesadamente sin entender aun su misión y sin saber realmente, la responsabilidad que había ahora sobre sus hombros. 

Un resplandor a escasos metros de ella la hizo tomar con más fuerza el báculo, hasta casi lastimarse las manos, una chica apareció entre la bruma, Kousagui caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, Akira lanzo la primera advertencia. 

-"detente quien quiera que seas"- Grito, con su nuevo poder corriendo por su cuerpo 

-"Solo quiero pasar por la puerta"- Dijo la chica mientras entre sus ropas sacaba una pequeña llave, Akira la miro un momento, sus instintos le decían que seria un gran problema si dejaba pasar a aquella chica de rostro angelical, sin embargo, el nuevo pacto que había llevado a acabo para ser la nueva Sailor del tiempo, la mantenía atada a la familia real, así que simplemente hizo lo que las reglas le mandaba a hacer, abrió la puerta aun cuando sabia que sus instintos nunca le fallaban. 

Kousagui sabia a donde tenia que ir, a diferencia de su hermana, ella había puesto mucha más atención a las guerreras y a sus historias, claro que sabia de la existencia de la triada de la Luz la que se suponía solo había despertado una sola vez en la historia de su reino, y que esa única vez había dado como resultado no solo una pelea de proporciones titánicas en la tierra, si no que ellas habían fallado y habían permitido que el milenio de Plata sucumbiera ante metalia, por eso el consejo había decidido separar su esencia en tres guerras que nunca se conocerían y por lo tanto jamas, despertaría la triada, pero los sucesos que ella había causado con su llegada habían hecho no solo que se conocieran si no que despertaran. 

Y solo había algo que se podía hacer para detener a la Triada de la Luz y era despertar a la triada de la oscuridad aun que eso era algo demasiado peligroso incluso para ella Kousagui Tsukino, pero ya no había marcha atrás. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Serena Tsukino había dejado de existir, para dar paso una de las guerreras más poderosas de todos los tiempos Sailor Cosmos, quien miraba a su enemigo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ella era la líder de la triada, la más poderosa de las tres, pero no entendía completamente el hecho de estar nuevamente despierta, había mucho tiempo había despertado por ultima vez y lo recordaba con claridad, entonces había sido encerrada en el cuerpo de una de las descendientes que ella había fallado en descender, así pues la guerrera había estado durante mucho tiempo durmiendo en el interior de Serena. 

-"Acabaremos contigo"- Escucho la voz de Sakura a su derecha, Cosmo la observo un momento, Sakura tenia la vestimenta y hasta el poder de una de las guerreras que formaban la triada pero al igual que en Lucy el espíritu que descansaba dentro de ella no había despertado completamente, Cosmo se dio cuenta de que era la única 100% despierta, y sonrío, tenia tanto tiempo que no jugaba. 

-"Estas listo?"- Pregunto ella, escuchando por primera vez en milenios nuevamente su voz, el hombre llamo a nuevas criaturas que las rodearon rápidamente tanto a ellas como a las Sailor Star Lights 

Pero a Cosmo eso no le preocupaba con un rápido salto dejo atrás a sus compañeras para enfrentarse ella sola con el hombre. 

-"Cosmo"- dijo el alzando las manos mientras de la nada aparecían unos extraños hilos que sujetaron las manos y piernas de la guerrera, pero ella simplemente sonrío, haciendo que la energía que había en su interior rompiera los hilos. 

-"Healer"- el grito de sus amigas a sus espaldas no la hizo dejar de mirar a su oponente en el pasado ese había sido su error, se había preocupado más por sus amigas que por su misión. 

-"Healer"- Llamo Maiker a su compañera pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada opaca de esos increíbles ojos miel - Verdoso, Healer intento decir algo pero simplemente las palabras murieron en su garganta como ella. 

Lucy, Sakura y Maiker, miraron a sus oponente con rencor, pero aun eran demasiado para que ella los exterminaran todos, aun así lo intentaron. 

Lucy una vez más hizo que su espada fuera rodeada por llamas y se lanzo al ataque contra las criaturas, pero cada vez que derribaba a uno aparecían dos más para tomar su lugar, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles para las guerreras, la maestra de las cartas no la estaba pasando mejor. 

Cada golpe certero de sus cartas terminaba creando más criaturas aun más poderosas contra las cuales ella perdía por superioridad numérica, se sentía atrapada, no sabia que hacer, aun corría en su interior aquella ira por haber perdido a sus amigos y a las demás personas a las que amaba, pero empezaba a sospechar que todo había sido culpa suya y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad la hacia no dar la mejor de si en esa pelea. 

-"Sakura"- grito la guerrera de fuego, mientras observaba como su compañera con la carta salto se salvaba de lo que podría haber sido una muerte segura, aun así su hombro derecho sangraba y ella se sintió lenta y estúpida. 

Lucy se acerco a ella para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, la espada de la guerrera mágica brillaba amenazante, y sus ojos se encontraban llenos de ira, Sakura suspiro un poco antes de volver a la lucha. 

No podían, por más que golpeaban y lanzaban sus poderes, simplemente los demonios se hacían cada vez más, Sakura estaba al limite de su magia, ni siquiera la carta borrar había podido contra ese ejercito, penso en ocupar la carta de la luz para dejarlos segados un momento y así ella y Lucy atacar con las espadas, pero esa carta necesitaba bastante magia y ella ya no podía más. 

La carta del tiempo también parecía muy buena idea, aun que eso estaba segura la dejaría inconsciente, no le importo, le daría tiempo a Sakura y Serena para terminar todo eso, además así ella podía tener el consuelo de saberse un paso más cerca de su amado Shaoran. 

-"Tiempo"- grito y todo a su alrededor se detuvo a excepción de Lucy, Cosmo y su oponente. 

Lucy mando sus flechas fuego rápidamente, logrando en cuestión de segundos exterminar al mayor numero de demonios que las rodeaban. 

-"Prométeme que serás feliz"- dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada y expresión de fatiga 

-"De que demonios hablas Sakura?"- pregunto Lucy sin dejar de lanzar fuego, mirando a su amiga 

-"Quiero que te encargues de Serena y que sean muy felices"- dijo cayéndose de rodillas, ya sin fuerza para ponerse en pie, la carta del tiempo empezó a perder su poder y todo volvió a la normalidad. 

-"Levántate Sakura"- Grito Lucy tomándola de una mano, justo en el momento en que los únicos dos demonios que quedaban en la sala se lanzaban contra ellas, Lucy protegió con su cuerpo a su amiga, la sangre empezó a correr por su cuerpo, apretó fuertemente la espada, y se giro para ver a Sakura quien parecía a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. 

Ambas miraron a Serena quien ajena a todo eso seguía peleando contra el hombre, ambos lucían bastante mal, pero era el quien se notaba más cansado. 

Tanto Sakura como Lucy utilizaron su ultima energía para mandarla al báculo de Cosmo, y después de eso cayeron, llevándose con ellas un poco de la esperanza que había despertado con la triada. 

Cosmo miro su báculo un momento, no quería girar por que sabia lo que encontraría, solo tenia una oportunidad de vencer, con su máximo poder, su báculo en toda su majestuosidad, pero, si ocupaba todo su poder corría el riesgo de que el poder del cristal de plata que descansaba en su báculo, agotar a tal grado su cuerpo que podía volver a dormir y quien sabe cuando despertar. 

El hombre talvez se dio cuenta de sus intenciones en los ojos de la guerrera por que empezó a juntar toda la energía negativa que había en la tierra, formando una inmensa esfera de energía, la chica lo miro y no dudo, levanto su báculo, y recito unas extrañas palabras. 

Ambas energías chocaron en el centro formando una explosión, el hombre aun estaba de pie y ella volvió a utilizar el poder de su báculo, si los otros dos miembros de la triada hubieran despertado seguramente el final habría sido muy diferente, pero algunas veces es imposible pensar en los hubiera, Cosmo cerro los ojos antes de que aquella calidez característica del cristal la rodeara a ella y a todo lo que había en la habitación, era un resplandor segador que rodeo incluso a la ciudad entera, cubriendo los cuerpos que había caído en esa noche. 

Los cuerpos de las Sailor y las 2 guerreras mágicas restantes y los magos y amigos que habían caído en aquel castillo de cristal negro, fueron cubiertos por aquella luz, el hombre aun soportaba, pero era demasiada la energía que ese objeto desprendía, poco a poco al mismo tiempo que el cristal empezaba a coartearse el cuerpo del hombre empezó a desintegrarse, hasta que no quedo nada, el cuerpo de Cosmo empezó a caer lentamente, mientras ella no le quitaba la vista al cristal que también empezaba a desintegrarse. 

_"Lo único que deseaba era una vida normal"_

Cosmo cerro los ojos al instante de escuchar la voz de Serena, mientras el ultimo pedazo del cristal desaparecía y toda la luz empezaba a desaparecer, y el silencio era todo lo que quedaba.... 

**Notas de la autora**

La verdad es que no se que poner, no era el capitulo que había pensado al momento de empezar a escribir esta historia, pero a mi me gusto, y bueno espero que lean el epilogo, que espero subir pronto. y después saber sus comentarios. 

**Lul**

Mira lo de la carta y anais lo explicare más adelante solo que es importante que ustedes recuerden que esa carta existe, pues me fue muy bien en mis aexamenes, mucvhas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en la actualizacion, y bueno si la triada de la Luz te impresiono espera a que veas a la triada de la oscuridad. 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar espero que te guste este capitulo, y mial gracias por tu review. 

**Ferio Tsukino**

Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo y estoy seguro que estas igual que te estas preguntando que pasa aqui, pero ya veras lo que te tengo preparado, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Aska ishida**

Hola Linda, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes y espero que este capitulo te guste. 


	17. Epilogo El comienzo

**Una Ultima oportunidad **

Epilogo 

"El comienzo de una nueva lucha" 

Por: Jenny Anderson 

Un nuevo amanecer en la ciudad de Tokio, la cuidad había comenzado la rutina como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la destrucción que había ocurrido hacia apenas unas cuantas horas nunca hubiera pasado. 

Y tal vez era así, por que no había nada que pudiera mostrar aquella batalla que se había llevado a cabo, las personas volvían a la rutina, como si eso fuera lo único que importara en sus vidas. 

Anais abrió los ojos confundida y con un profundo dolor de cabeza, observo a su alrededor, se encontraba en su departamento, parpadeo un momento las imágenes en su mente no eran completamente claras, más bien borrosas y sin sentido. 

Salió de su habitación, y abrió el cuarto contiguo al suyo, Amy dormía plácidamente, Anais la miro y suspiro, de pronto todo se aclaro en su mente, Amy era su amiga desde el preescolar, y la noche anterior se habían quedado hasta tarde, haciendo algunas cosas, de sus trabajos y las imágenes que tenia en su mente al despertar eran fragmentos de una pesadilla que ya había olvidado. 

-"Amy levántate"- Hablo a su compañera, Amy abrió los ojos con pereza, y se estiro en su cama, como Anais por un momento se sintió confundida pero después, recordó que tenia que llegar al hospital de Edo, no quería hacer enojar a Touya Kinomoto además se moría de ganas de ver a su novio Darién Chiva. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Tomoyo Daidouji, despertó aspirando muchisimo aire, se sentía sofocada, y las imágenes en su mente se habían mezclado hasta formar solo una fuerte migraña, le dolía el cuello y se dio cuenta que se había dormido sobre su mesa de trabajo. 

Definitivamente tenia que aprender, a no dejarse dominar por su trabajo, observo su reloj de pulsera, era temprano, pero conociendo a su compañera de departamento, era mejor subir a despertarla. 

Mina dormía de forma extraña sobre su cama, en una posición que Tomoyo creía no podía ser cómoda, también murmuraba bastante, pero cosas que no tenían sentido para la diseñadora. 

-"Mina"- llamo con ternura, Mina abrió sus ojos azules y los fijo en los de la diseñadora, parecía estar sorprendida de encontrarse donde se encontraba, pero la presencia de Tomoyo había aclarado su mente con facilidad. 

-"Solo un poco más"- pidió cubriéndose el rostro con las sabanas 

-"Hoy hay sesión para la nueva temporada, prometiste que serias mi modelo"- 

-"Si, si ya entend"- contesto la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama dispuesta a tomar un baño que la despertara completamente, aun que aun había algo en su interior que no entendían. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, gritaron al mismo tiempo, había algo que se agitaba en su pecho, las pupilas violetas de la Sailor de la destrucción, se fijaron en sus amigas, las imágenes de una terrible pelea empezaron ser sustituidas por recuerdos, y al final quedaron siendo solo fragmentos de una pesadilla. 

A sus compañeras les pasaba lo mismo, pero en su mente los recuerdes se borraran rápidamente dejando simplemente una inexplicable angustia, pero era tan mínima que ninguna le dio importancia, tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

El sonido del despertador sonó por todo el departamento, ella cerro los ojos un poco más antes de abrirlos, poseía unos hermosos ojos de un brillante color Azul. 

Se levanto de un salto, y se cambio a una velocidad vertiginosa, ya estaba retrasada para su primera clase, una gata negra salió maullando bajo la cama, la chica la acaricio un momento antes de dirigirse al pequeño tocador y cepillarse su cabello, rubio que sujeto en una coleta alta dejando su flequillo caer libre por su frente. 

Observo el joyero un momento, lo único de valor que tenia era una gran piedra preciosa que su padre le regalara por su cumpleaños numero 15 

corrió hacia la cocina y bebió a toda prisa leche aun en el empaque, tomo su portafolio y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía. 

-"Serena"- Escucho que alguien le gritaba a sus espaldas, no tuvo que girar para saber quien le hablaba reconocería esa voz donde estuviera se trataba de su amiga Lucy Shido, ambas se conocían desde el preescolar. 

-"Tu también?"- Pregunto en cuanto la pelirroja la alcanzo 

-"La puntualidad no es mi fuerte"- dijo la chica mientras llegaban al lugar donde tenían que separarse, Serena tenia que ir al Campus Gamma, y Lucy al campus clamp. 

-"Supongo que nos vemos al rato, salúdame a Sakura"- dijo la rubia haciendo un ademan de despedida, que la pelirroja imito, Lucy cruzo la calle, pero un coche rojo se atravesó y estuvo a punto de atropellarla, ella le lanzo unos cuantos insultos al chico, Darién Chiva solo suspiro resignado todas las mañanas era lo mismo, si no era la pelirroja era la rubia o la castaña pero siempre tenia que verla antes de llegar al hospital, donde seguramente su colega Touya Kinomoto, estaría con su usual mal humor. 

Lo único que lo relajaba un poco era que en el hospital vería a su novia, y que talvez aquel chico que había estado inconsciente al fin podría despertar, esa mañana se había despertado con una zozobra que no entendía, pero ahora ya todo estaba bien.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

La habitación que tenia en el palacio de cristal se encontraba en un completo caos, todas sus cosas se encontraban regadas por el piso y el cristal de plata había desaparecido de su broche, sabia quien podía haber hecho eso pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería creer que eso era posible. 

-"Amy también se fue pequeña dama"- dijo una voz tras ella

-"Que es lo que sabes Sailor gost fait Júpiter?"- pregunto girándose, con el peinado de ponpones girando tras ella, portaba el vestido de princesa, como le correspondía, y su cabello de un tono roza enmarcaba su mirada.

-"La triada que la oscuridad despertó y eso solo puede ser obra de..."-

-"De mi hermana, verdad?"-

-"Eso me temo"-

-"Tenemos que viajar al pasado para detenerla, sin que mi madre y las guardianas se enteren"-

-"Es imposible princesa"-

-"Por que?"- Grito ella, quien en el pasado era conocida como Rini

-"Su hermana tiene la llave del tiempo y hay una nueva guardiana"-

-"Que paso con Plut?"-

-"No lo sabemos"-

-"Entonces este es el fin Júpiter"- grito la pelirosada

-"Me temo Princesa que esto no es más que el comienzo"-

-"Llama a las demás guardianas, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que mi Hermana y Amy se salgan con la suya"-

-"Pero princesa, ¿Que podríamos hacer contra la triada de la oscuridad?"-

-"Supongo que tienes razón y no podemos hacer nada"-

-"Solo esperar su majestad"-

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-"Donde estamos?"- Pregunto Guruclef una vez que el resplandor se perdi

-"Creo que lo conseguimos"- dijo Latís, mirando la torre de Tokio

-"Pero parece que no hubiera pasado nada"-

-"Aun así tenemos que encontrar a las guerreras"-

**¿Fin?**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien se que tiene miles de preguntas, pero si este es el fin, de esta primera parte, después de todo la triada de la oscuridad ha despertado y la verdadera historia ya va a comenzar, espero que les guste tanto como esta, intentare poner el primer capitulo rápido, supongo que ahora saben quienes eran las chicas y si no lo saben no se los diré para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Me llena de alegría saber que la primera etapa ha terminado y la segunda etapa tendrá como titulo "La triada de la oscuridad", espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, y nos veremos en la segunda parte.

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Bueno creo que ya quedaron contestadas tus dudas, y las que aun no se contestan lo haran más adelante creeme, quiero agradecerte por tu apoyo y MIL GRACIAS POR TODO. 

**Ferio Tsukino**

Un oscar?, en serio, muchas gracias, espero que este mini epilogo te gustara y que te deje con suficiente intriga como para que leas la sig. párte, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. 

**Lul**

Estas en lo cierto, la triada de la oscuridad hara su aparicion en la segunda parte, como los villanos en turno, y si solo fue ella, faltan las otras dos, pero despertaran tarde o temprano, muchas gracias por tus porras y por la suerte, mil gracias por tu apoyo. 

**MoonHikaru**

Hola, lo se lose, pero ahora sabras que solo es el final de la primera parte, es algo así como el por que todos se llevan bien, para pasar ya a la accion más directamente, y creo que sobre las dos chicas ya sabras quienes son, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero contar con el tambien para la segunda parte. 


End file.
